


Prontas para Amar - Jily/Blackinnon/Fralice (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Fralice, Não desista de seus sonhos, O amor bate à porta, Romance, Smut, amizade, blackinnon, jily, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (UA) Lily e Alice são duas mulheres bem sucedidas na vida, melhores amigas desde crianças, e que tinham o emprego de seus sonhos. Enquanto que Lily se centrava em seus quadros, suas pinturas, Alice tinha sua vida preenchida ao escrever artigos para uma revista de sucesso. Mas sentiam que precisavam de mais. Do amor, do carinho, de uma pessoa que as amasse e as desejasse. Será que, um dia, encontrarão o verdadeiro amor?[Jily| Blackinnon|Fralice]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal, James Potter e Lily Evans (Jily), Alice e FrankLongbottom (Fralice). Terá cerca de 14 capítulos e contém romance. Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Sentada à janela no início daquela límpida manhã de junho, Lily Evans parecia uma antiga princesa de um conto de fadas russo, ou uma deusa grega de repente transportada para o mundo dos mortais, com seu delicado vestido vermelho, justo ao corpo, revelando suas formas esguias. Seus longos cabelos ruivos e brilhantes lhe caíam delicadamente sobre os ombros nus, fazendo seu rosto claro e luminoso, pontilhado de pequenas sardas, parecer mais fino e decidido. Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas, brilhavam ao observar a rua movimentada de carros, as pessoas caminhando apressadas pelas ruas, em direção aos seus empregos. Tinha nas mãos uma xícara de chá de camomila e bebia, enquanto esperava a chegada de seu novo modelo, enviado pela agência de modelos, a BMA Models, que usava também modelos femininos e modelos infantis para anúncios de televisão, entre outros serviços, para iniciarem o trabalho.

Aos trinta anos, Lily estava mais bela que nunca. Era uma mulher com a vida decidida e traçada, com uma carreira de pintora de renome e as melhores expectativas à sua frente. 

Deveria começar a pintar um outro quadro mas, naquele dia, se sentia especial, diferente. Um pouco sozinha, também. Há dois anos que Severus, seu marido, e ela se tinham divorciado. Casados durante seis anos, cedo perceberam que o temperamento artístico de Lily, habituada a ficar sozinha com seus quadros e seus pensamentos, não se podia conjugar com uma relação amorosa a tempo inteiro. Um homem gosta da atenção do sexo feminino, aprecia suas amabilidades, sua dedicação e carinho, de sair e jantar com uma mulher bonita que o espera e deseja. E Lily, centrada em seus quadros, parecia estar sempre olhando para o infinito, com um ponto onde era difícil de tocar ou chegar.

Severus a amava, muito, mas sentia que ela parecia estar sempre em outro lugar, em um ponto onde era difícil chegar e, muito menos, tocar. E ele era um homem prático, daqueles que se dedicavam mais eficazmente aos negócios e às aplicações financeiras do que à procura do sentido de vida de sua mulher.

Ela amava seus quadros, mas apenas na medida em que podia ler se sua felicidade estava, ou não, em jogo. Lily pensava em tudo isso, enquanto olhava para fora, para aquela manhã profunda e dava uma vista de olhos às telas a seu lado encostadas à parede de sua sala, um cômodo espaçoso com dezenas de quadros pintados das mais variadas formas e cores, tal como telas vazias. No centro, estava um cavalete e um banco de madeira, com uma pequena mesa ao lado, com frascos de tinta e pincéis. Ao fundo da sala estava uma lareira, com algumas toras de madeira guardadas dentro de uma caixa de ferro.

Tapando todo o chão de madeira estava um tapete, manchado de tinta, impedindo que se sujasse. Se perguntava: Quando encontraria alguém para partilhar seus dias, tudo o que poderia dar? Quem seria esse desconhecido que ela procurava? Que desejaria que ele lhe desse? O amor? A partilha de sentimentos, de vivências, de emoções? Mas ela era a personagem que andava sempre à procura do que não encontrava, do que não conseguia enxergar. Era a razão pelo qual pintava: para tentar alcançar o mistério, o que estava afastado de si. Pensava no amor, no homem misterioso que um dia se cruzaria com ela e com seu destino. E, até o encontrar, pintava. Era uma forma de o encontrar entre o segredo das cores, das formas das coisas. Pintava.

 

OoOoO

 

Até aí, não tinha sido uma pessoa muito feliz. Seu temperamento a levava a se afastar das pessoas e dos lugares, apesar de ser uma mulher sociável. Gostava dos jogos de sedução do público, como se representasse. Mas não gostava das pessoas, intrusas e sempre demasiado atentas a seus próprios pensamentos e comportamentos, demasiado fúteis para falarem o que realmente importava.

Não gostava dos olhares das pessoas, que transmitiam o que realmente pensavam sobre ela. Que, mesmo sendo famosa, não servia para aquele círculo social. Preferia ficar em casa, pintando, colocando todos seus sonhos, seus desejos e realidades em uma tela. Era feliz assim. Amigas, tinha poucas. Mas Alice era uma delas. Desde os tempos de faculdade, onde tirava Artes Plásticas, e Alice o curso de Jornalismo, na Universidade de Cambridge, que ambas tinham uma amizade estruturada, antiga, mas estranha. Se apoiavam, partilhavam pensamentos, a diversão, os segredos, mas havia uma competição feroz – como aquilo que separava duas aias de uma rainha.

Ambas solteiras, de uma beleza imensa e delicada, ainda não tinham encontrado o amor. Faltava saber se era possível, se duas mulheres sem amor, sem amigas, deixariam que uma delas encontrasse a paixão, ou acabariam por se impedir mutuamente de alcançar o grande prêmio da existência, da aposta que tinham realizado muitos anos antes.

Pensava em tudo aquilo. E como todas as suas qualidades se manifestavam naquele jogo claro-escuro de traços, de rabiscos, ela pintava. Pintava, sem fim. Pois esperava que, por detrás da realidade iria aparecer, algum dia, a figura que lhe seria dada para amar.

 

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Todos os dias, Alice Montgomery-Smith saía do apartamento que tinha comprado no meio da cidade de Brighton, situada mais ou menos a 100 km de Londres, pelas sete horas, e caminhava pelas ruas quase desertas até à estação London Bridge. Não gostava especialmente de se levantar cedo, mas havia qualquer coisa de diferente nas manhãs de verão, que tornava aquele fato irrelevante. Talvez fosse a luminosidade, que enchia o céu e fazia brilhar as fachadas coloridas das casas, ou o cheiro fresco da noite que ainda se podia sentir. Seu carro, um Fiat 500 vermelho, estava sendo arranjado há uma semana e só poderia ir buscá-lo à noite, para sua felicidade.

Pelo caminho, olhava as lojas, ainda fechadas, e imaginava o movimento que iriam ter durante o dia. Às vezes, se lembrava até de coisas que lhe faziam falta ao fim do dia. No entanto, o que Alice gostava mesmo era de parar no café Madame Puddiffot, uma cafetaria situada em Springfield Road.

Desde que se mudara há um ano e meio de Londres para aquela cidade, que elegera aquele café como o lugar certo para o início de suas manhãs, pois tinha a melhor pastelaria fresca e o pão quente e estaladiço, acabado de sair do forno, que era sua perdição. Era um espaço amplo e acolhedor, com quadros coloridos afixados nas paredes brancas. As mesas eram quadradas, de aspeto moderno e cadeiras confortáveis. Logo que se entrava, o cheio delicioso dos pães e bolos acabados de fazer penetrava seu nariz, a fazendo suspirar, com água na boca.

Ia lá todos os dias, e já tinha até uma mesa habitual: ao pé da janela, onde podia acordar por completo com a agitação das pessoas. Ver o movimento de fora, mesmo ao seu lado, enquanto se sentava calmamente e tomava seu café da manhã, a ajudava a acordar devagarinho, à medida que via a agitação aumentar. Era a única mesa naquele estabelecimento que estava virada para a janela.

Madame Rosemerta, uma mulher alta, de cabelo curto e loiro, que já a conhecia muito bem e era bom para Alice ser a primeira pessoa que a cumprimentava pela manhã. Já não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra maneira de começar suas manhãs. Ali, sozinha na mesa, sentindo o calor tocando em sua pele, se preparando para o início de mais um dia.

Desde algum tempo que ela começara a escutar os ecos de seu coração. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o término do casamento de sua amiga, Lily, que a fazia lembrar que o tempo ia passando. De entre suas amigas, era a que mais olhava o amor pelo lado racional. Era mais importante que tudo batesse certo do que ser perfeito. Tinha de gostar de tudo em um homem, logo na primeira vez que se encontrava com um. Suas amigas do emprego, na brincadeira, até a consideravam “ a única mulher que não queria um homem para o mudar”. Com toda essa exigência, Alice tinha sido sempre mais solitária.

Preferia não ter namorado e esperar que lhe aparecesse o homem ideal do que, depois, ter de passar por todas aquelas tragédias que ouvia suas amigas contarem aos prantos. Não queria ter de passar pela fase de descobrir as coisas terríveis que os homens eram e faziam quando o primeiro entusiasmo da paixão deixava de existir. Passou por isso uma vez e lhe sergiu de exemplo. Não desejava mudar ninguém. Queria um homem que a entendesse e que ela o entendesse por completo. Gostava de poder se sentir perto de alguém que saberia o que essa pessoa iria fazer.

Nos ultimos dias, começara a sentir que faltava alguma coisa em sua vida. Assistia a filmes que passavam na televisão à noite e via as cenas de amor com um sentimento de ternura, saudade, que até ali nunca se permitiria ter e ouvia música romântica na rádio. Quando passava um casal de mãos dadas na rua, sentia um aperto no coração, como se quisesse ser ela a estar ali. Primeiro, pensou que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o verão, aquela época em que toda a gente demostrava seu amor abertamente, mas depois começou a entender que talvez fosse altura de ter alguém mais especial em sua vida.

Seu tipo de romance preferido, e aquele que mais momentos felizes lhe tinha proporcionado, era o namoro à distância, pois lhe permitia ter o melhor dos dois mundos: se sentir amada e querida a toda a hora e, ao mesmo tempo, ter seu espaço. Seu problema era mesmo esse e ela própria o sabia. Nunca queria abdicar de si, de suas vontades, de seus momentos, de seus costumes. Estar com alguém significaria não só mostrar seus hábitos como ter de ceder também, conhecer e até adquirir alguns hábitos do parceiro.

Naquela manhã, chegou ao café, como de costume, e encontrou sua mesa ocupada, o que não era normal. Ao princípio tentou minimizar o contratempo e esperou que o ocupante indesejado se levantasse. Se encostou à parede e tocou em seus cabelos curtos, de um tom loiro escuro. Seu rosto redondo demonstrava seu aborrecimento e bateu com o pé no chão, o som do salto ecoando pelo estabelecimento, sentindo que sua rotina tinha sido quebrada por aquele homem. Cruzou os braços, sentindo sua pele suave e, depois de algum tempo, a impaciência se apoderou dela e não conseguiu evitar um olhar fulminante em direção dele.

Madame Rosemerta nunca a tinha visto assim. Preocupada, considerou a hipótese de pedir ao cliente para que trocasse de mesa mas, antes que pudesse exprimir sua preocupação, viu Alice se dirigir para outra mesa. A dona do café se aproximou e se desculpou, em tom suave:

– Peço desculpa, menina Alice. Quer que eu vá dizer ao cliente que se levante e arranje outra mesa? Eu não vi ele se sentar ali, senão lhe tinha dito para escolher outro sítio.

– Deixe estar, Madame Rosemerta. - Respondeu Alice, olhando para o homem – Não tem importância.

Ela dizia essas palavras, mas não deixava de estar irritada com o homem no outro ponto da sala, que recebia aquele maravilhoso calor dos raios de sol pela manhã. Ele tinha, provavelmente, escutado a conversa, mas não tinha feito nada para remediar a situação.

– O costume, menina? - Perguntou Madame Rosemerta, a afastando de seus pensamentos.

– Sim, por favor. - Respondeu ela. A mulher se afastou e Alice olhou para a janela à sua frente, mas sentia que não era a mesma coisa. Sem o sol a aquecendo, não era igual. Olhou para suas unhas pequenas e bem feitas, pintadas de um cor de rosa pálida mas, involuntariamente, atenta ao que se passava na mesa à frente. Começou a perceber que o homem estava muito concentrado, agitadíssimo mesmo, escrevendo rapidamente em um caderno. Sem querer, a curiosidade começou a dominá-la. Tentava perceber o que ele escrevia mas, daquela distância, era impossível.

Reparou nos ombros largos, na pele morena e na pouca barba sobre o queixo, que revelava que ele seria um homem novo. “Deve ter uns trinta anos.” - Pensou para si mesma. Madame Rosemerta interrompeu sua observação, pousando à sua frente um copo de suco de laranja fresco e um prato com panquecas recheadas com chocolate, juntamente com os talheres. Alice pegou no garfo e agradeceu:

– Obrigada, Madame Rosermerta.

– De nada, querida. - Respondeu a mulher e se afastou. Sem deixar de observar o homem, pegou no copo e deu um gole, sentindo o suco descendo por sua garganta. Cortou pedaços de panqueca e comeu. Percebeu que ele tinha um ar seguro de si, tão ausente do mundo em seu redor. Parecia estar vendo alguma coisa fora de si próprio, algo muito belo e cheio de luz. Se lembrou dos olhares de sua amiga Lily, quando estava pensando em como pintar novas telas e soube logo que era um artista. Isso desculpava logo, para ela, todo o mal que ele já tivesse feito. Não estava concentrado. De repente, o homem se levantou e se dirigiu para o balcão. Ela viu que ele usava umas calças azuis e uma camiseta cinzenta. Ele retirou a carteira do bolso das calças e colocou umas notas sobre o balcão, saindo apressado. Ao passar por Alice, ela teve tempo de ver que a cor de seus olhos eram de uma cor estranha, escura. Talvez castanho, ou negro, não saberia dizer. Suas mãos eram grandes, os dedos finos como os de um pianista, e como ele saiu correndo pela porta.

 

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram, ou não? S  
> erá que Alice irá reencontrar o homem misterioso?   
> Comentem, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O sol já ia mais alto e incidia na varanda da casa de Lily, a deixando iluminada e calorosa. Ao brilho daquele sol da manhã, tudo parecia perfeito. Ela estava sentada diante de uma tela e pintava a traços largos, decididos. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, para que não a incomodasse, e tinha trocado o vestido vermelho por umas calças surradas e uma blusa manchada de tinta, que ela usava apenas em casa, para pintar. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam voltados para o lado da tela, fixos em um corpo. Lily estava pintando um nu masculino. O modelo, Remus, estava despido e posando para ela. Se entre pintores era natural, o certo era que o olhar fixo, profissional, avaliador de Lily estava fazendo com o modelo se sentisse pouco à vontade.

Lily estava percebendo que Remus respirava muito depressa, visto que não se devia mexer, a respiração mais rápida significava ser sinal de que um modelo estava cansado ou se sentindo aflito. Lily se concentrava mais. Tinha que desejar a cintura de Remus. O modelo, alto, moreno de cabelo curto e olhos luminosos e bondosos, se sentia envergonhado, pois era a primeira vez que posava.

Lily se concentrou mais no corpo nu de Remus, naquele corpo forte e musculado. Na linha do peito, dividida como por uma mão de um artista, ou nos poucos pelos loiros que se viam perto dos mamilos. Desenhava todos os pormenores, pintava, e era o desejo que sentia por todos os corpos do homem que a fazia retratá-los. Ele não conseguia esconder o prazer que lhe dava ter uma mulher o observando. Escondendo um sorriso divertido e, ruborizando um pouco, Lily fingiu não saber o que estava acontecendo. O membro de Remus, sob seu olhar, crescia.

Remus não sabia o que fazer, continuou quieto, mas enrubesceu. Lily não conseguiu mais esconder o sorriso. Podia ficar animada, também. Naquele momento, poderia ter até o corpo dele, bastava se aproximar dele, olhá-lo no fundo dos olhos cor de âmbar, e lhe tocar. Lily queria prazer, mas não daquela maneira. Queria experimentar o prazer, mas não daquele jeito. Ela sabia que, no amor, os corpos deveriam arder de paixão, em uníssono, e as almas se incendiavam igualmente de mais desejo, de uma vontade cada vez maior. Quando apenas os corpos se abraçavam, o prazer era rápido, e desaparecia rapidamente.

Pintava, concentrada no prazer que sentia. Muitas vezes, pensava que desenhava só e apenas para muitos corpos masculinos, despidos, pois ainda não se tinha sentido como uma pessoa só, unida, como um ser único, com o corpo do homem que realmente amava. Ela queria amar e se sentir amada, desejada. Venerada. Era o que dizia sempre sua amiga, Alice, mas nunca era capaz de o fazer.

“Acho que a gente é incapaz de amar, Alice” – Dizia ela, tentando se confortar a si mesma e sua amiga – “ Somos duas mulheres do século XXI, preparadas para todas as adversidades, menos para o amor.”

Talvez tivesse razão, não sabia dizer. Os pincéis voavam rapidamente ao longo da tela. A figura de Remus aparecia no quadro, com o rosto mais pequeno. Seu corpo longo e belo saía dos movimentos do pincel de Lily, o recriando. Era como se ela tivesse o corpo dele, no desenho que fazia. Como se o criasse para ela própria.

Suspirou, se sentia cansada. Seus braços estavam pesados. Dar vida, transmitir luzes e cores e formas, era algo muito cansativo, que custava muitas horas, muitos pensamentos, muita vida. Além disso, seu cansaço e o incômodo do modelo falavam mais alto, implorando para serem prontamente atendidos. Parou, colocando o pincel dentro de um pequeno frasco com água, limpando a tinta.

– Ok, Remus, hoje ficamos por aqui. - Falou, limpando as mãos a um pano – Próxima semana à mesma hora.

O modelo, já suado nos músculos e na testa por ter ficado horas parado, parecendo que brilhava à luz do sol, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Se remexeu e pegou nas roupas que estavam em uma cadeira a seu lado, se vestindo rapidamente. Lily, sem olhar para ele, arrumava a tela e limpava os pincéis. Estava fechando os frascos de tinta, quando Remus falou, com voz aveludada:

– Vou indo. 

– Espere, eu acompanho você. - Pediu ela, se erguendo e se encaminhando para a porta. A abriu e disse:

– Adeus, Remus.

– Adeus Lily. - Respondeu ele, ainda envergonhado – Até semana que vem.

– Combinado. - Respondeu Lily e o viu saindo rapidamente. Ela fechou a porta e suspirou, enquanto observava a sala desarrumada, pensando como é que alguém que fazia arte se podia sentir, depois de uma manhã pintando, tão vazia. Saiu da sala e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao escritório, seu refúgio depois de um dia de trabalho. Era um local sossegado, com quadros afixados nas paredes brancas, ao fundo, perto da janela, se encontrava uma estante de livros ao lado de sua escrivaninha de madeira negra. Se sentou na cadeira e ligou o notebook, um ASUS de cor branca. Se conetou à internet e abriu a página de facebook, pronta para enviar a mensagem a sua amiga e ler os emais.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram, ou não?  
> O que vocês estão achando da história?  
> Comentem, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Alice ainda se sentia um pouco nostálgica quando chegou à recepção da revista onde trabalhava, a “Mayfair Magazine”, uma revista onde se poderia ler entrevistas com famosos, como realizar as melhores viagens, conselhos sobre moda e beleza, entre outros assuntos.

Cumprimentou o segurança, Alastor Moody, um homem de trinta anos, com cicatrizes no rosto por ter combatido na guerra, quando era jovem.

– Oi, Sr. Moody. Como vai? – Ele olhou para ela e respondeu, seriamente:

– Estou bem, menina Alice. – Ela sorriu e acenou para a recepcionista, Mary Macdonald, enquanto entrava no elevador. Carregou no botão para o quarto andar e as portas de metal se fecharam. Escutou uma música que saía por pequenas colunas, enquanto retirava o celular da bolsa e lia algumas mensagens. As portas se abriram silenciosamente e, enquanto guardava o celular, entrava em sua área de trabalho, a redação da revista. Era um local sossegado, sendo somente quebrado pelas conversas entre colegas. As paredes estavam pintadas de cores neutras, relaxantes. Havia dezenas de escrivaninhas com a forma de um semi-círculo, onde estavam notebooks, e cadeiras confortáveis. Pessoas caminhavam de um lado para o outro, tirando fotocópias, outras atendendo telefonemas. Ao lado estava um armário com amontoados arrumados de papéis. Ela se dirigiu para seu lugar, ao lado da janela, e ligou o notebook. Quando sentia que seu trabalho estava complicado, olhava pela janela, onde via ao longe um parque com crianças correndo e respirava fundo, se sentindo melhor. E o ambiente de trabalho era bastante agradável: a revista tinha aberto há pouco tempo, com jornalistas jovens, entusiasmados e cheios de vida, que faziam de tudo para que a revista ficasse cada vez melhor. Os companheiros de redação de Alice eram duas excelentes pessoas: Marlene McKinnon, com quem tinha uma relação de trabalho cheia de apoio e dedicação e James Potter, um jovem artístico de cabelos negros e rebeldes, muito divertido e com um grande sorriso, pronto para ajudar quem precisava.

– Bom dia, Alice. – Cumprimentou James, bem disposto, sentado na escrivaninha a seu lado. Ela se virou para ele e percebeu que ele lia um livro grande, com pinturas grandes que ocupavam toda a página. 

– Bom dia, James. – Respondeu, e perguntou, curiosa – O que está lendo?

– Um livro de pintura. – Falou, erguendo o livro e lhe mostrando. Alice comentou:

– São muito bonitos.

– É verdade. – Confirmou ele, baixando o livro – Sou fascinado por pintura, desde pequeno. Mas meus pais sempre quiseram que eu fosse jornalista, tal como eles. E nunca me deixaram frequentar um curso. – Hesitou, mas continuou – Eu até penso que tenho jeito.

– E porque você não aprende agora? – Perguntou Alice, observando seu colega atentamente.

– Bom, – Começou James, passando a mão pelo cabelo, o despenteando ainda mais – Para pintar é preciso ter mestres, ter talento. E onde é que tenho tempo, com a vida que levo?

Alice observou o semblante triste de seu colega, pensativa. De repente, uma ideia lhe surgiu e sorriu, enquanto pegava rapidamente no telefone e exclamava:

– Lily! – James ergueu o olhar e perguntou, curioso:

– Quem? Lily Evans, a pintora?

– Exatamente! – Respondeu, enquanto esperava que sua amiga atendesse.

– Você a conhece? – Perguntou James, admirado.

– Sim, – Respondeu Alice – Somo amigas há vinte anos. E acho que ela tem tempo para lhe dar umas aulas. Mas, não tenho certeza – Avisou, enquanto a voz de Lily ecoava do outro lado:

– Alô?

– Oi, Lily! É Alice! – Exclamou Alice, feliz – Como você está?

– Estou bem. – Ouviu sua amiga responder – E você?

– Estou ótima. – Falou, observando a expressão ansiosa de James, e informou – Olhe, eu liguei para você porque tem um colega de meu emprego, James Potter, que gostava de ter aulas de pintura e eu pensei que você estivesse interessada em dá-las.

– Ele já frequentou algum curso? Alguma aula?

– Não. – Respondeu Alice, observando seu colega, que se colocou de pé e perguntou:

– Algum problema? – Ela fez um gesto com a mão, para que ele esperasse, e falou:

– Mas ele é uma pessoa que aprende depressa, principalmente porque ele gosta. – Vendo que sua amiga estava calada, implorou – Por favor!

– Ele é culto?

– Claro que sim. – Falou Alice – E tem percepção do que ocorre em seu redor. Mas também tem outras capacidades.

– Bom. – Ela ouviu a hesitação na voz de Lily – É giro?

Alice olhou James de cima abaixo antes de responder:

– Pois, com certeza. – E acrescentou, com voz maliciosa – Porquê?

A voz de Lily tremeu ao responder:

– Fiquei curiosa, só isso. – E adicionou, na defensiva – Tenho o direito de saber quem irei ensinar.

– Claro, Lily. Claro. – Comentou Alice, sorrindo – Então você está dizendo que…

Lily interrompeu:

– Não é definitivo, mas aceito. Primeiro preciso de umas aulas experimentais com ele, para saber se tem jeito para a pintura.

Alice suspirou, aliviada e levantou o polegar para James, informando que ela tinha aceitado. O colega sorriu e lhe lançou um beijo com a mão. Alice sorriu e perguntou:

– Quanto leva pelas aulas?

– Depois eu verei com ele. – Disse Lily – Vai depender do tempo que irá precisar. Ele que venha até minha casa para a gente tratar de tudo.

– Muito bem. – Falou Alice – Eu lhe vou dar seu contato e ele irá tratar de tudo diretamente com você. Obrigada. 

– De nada. – Respondeu Lily – Só espero não estará perdendo meu tempo.

– Não estará. – Garantiu ela – Juro.

– Tá bom. – Falou Lily, e adicionou – Enviei uma mensagem para seu Facebook, contando o que me aconteceu hoje de manhã.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alice, curiosa, enquanto se sentava:

– Estive trabalhando essa manhã com um modelo e ele se “entusiasmou”. – Disse Lily, dando uma risadinha nervosa – Foi tão esquisito. Mas não aconteceu mais nada. Simplesmente, decidi parar o trabalho.

– Sério? – Perguntou Alice, admirada – Isso já aconteceu antes com você?

– Nunca! – Afirmou ela – Mas, normalmente, eu trabalho com modelos mais experientes. Penso que era a primeira vez desse modelo.

– Ficou nervoso. – Comentou Alice, compreensiva.

– Hum, hum… – Apoiou ela, e falaram mais um pouco. Por fim, desligaram o telefone, divertidas. Pegou em uma caneta e, enquanto escrevia os dados de sua amiga em um papel, se lembrou do escritor daquela manhã e suspirou. Gostaria de se reencontrar com ele.

– James. – Chamou e o colega foi na direção dela. Alice lhe entregou o papel, dizendo:

– Aqui está o contato de Lily. Agora é só falar com ela pessoalmente. – James sorriu e beijou a bochecha de sua amiga, que deu uma risadinha, ruborizando.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, se dirigindo para seu lugar e começando a trabalhar. Alice entrou em seu Facebook e leu a mensagem de Lily. Sorriu, divertida. Que manhã inusitada que elas tinham tido. Olhou para fora da janela, para o parque, e viu que tinha muitas crianças brincando juntas. Se virou para a frente e começou a trabalhar em seu artigo sobre moda. De vez em quando, lhe colocavam papéis em cima da mesa, para que ela lesse, enquanto ela escrevia apressadamente.

Escutou alguém atrás dela e se virou, se deparando com James:

– Acabei por hoje. – Informou ele. – Irei almoçar e depois falarei com sua amiga.

– Tá bom. – Falou Alice – Boa sorte.

– Obrigado. – Respondeu ele, se afastando – Até amanhã.

– Até amanhã. – Respondeu Alice, voltando para seu artigo. James entrou no elevador e desceu. Entrou na recepção, e disse:

– Até amanhã, Mary. Adeus Alastor.

– Adeus James. – Responderam eles, Moody seriamente e Mary com um sorriso no rosto. Ele saiu do edifício, correndo para seu carro, um Chevrolet Corvette de cor azul, e entrou. Ligou o carro conduziu em direção à Starbucks, Conseguiu arranjar lugar mesmo à frente do edifício e entrou. Se dirigiu para uma mesa e se sentou, esperando ser atendido. Seu amigo de longa data, Sirius Black, vestido um o uniforme da loja, se dirigiu para ele e perguntou:

– Oi, Prongs. Que deseja?

– Sério que você vai usar nossos apelidos aqui, Padfoot? – Perguntou James, tentando soar irritado, mas não conseguindo.

– Claro que sim. – Respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo algumas garotas que passavam por ele suspirarem, enquanto ajeitava os cachos de seus cabelos negros, que caíam sobre seus olhos cinzas. Ele adorava importunar seu amigo.

– Como está a Lene? – Perguntou James, curioso – As férias estão quase acabando.

– E ela está muito triste com isso. – Informou Sirius – Assim não poderemos fazer nossas viagens de mota. Ela adorava.

– Hum, hum… – Comentou James, maliciosamente – Quando voltou de férias?

– Ontem. – Respondeu Sirius, enquanto escrevia em uma máquina e perguntou, sarcasticamente – E sabe quem eu vi?

– Me deixe adivinhar. – Falou James, observando a postura tensa de seu amigo – Seu pai.

– Meu queridinho papai, o grande Sr. Orion Black – Comentou, ironicamente – Aquele que me deserdou só porque não queria continuar os negócios de advocacia de sua empresa. Estava com Regulus, o idiota de meu irmão.

– Você pode fazer o que quiser, Sirius. – Falou James, seriamente, olhando preocupado para ele. Sirius poderia ser um grande advogado, mas não queria depender de seu pai, continuar os negócios de família, por isso, quando completou a maioridade, fugiu de casa, se refugiando com ele e seus pais. Orion tinha ficado tão furioso com seu filho quando descobriu, que o deserdou e nunca mais conversaram. – Porque está aqui?

– Porque é melhor do que implorar a meu pai que me coloque como seu trabalhador de estimação. – Resmungou e suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Fechou seus belos olhos e perguntou – O costume?

– Sim, Pad. – Respondeu ele, e observou preocupado, Sirius se afastando. Pousou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos, tentando arranjar uma forma de ajudá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele não queria. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa e se lembrou que tinha de ligar à pintora. Pegou no celular, que estava no bolso das calças, e no papel que Alice lhe deu marcou o número. Esperou um pouco e a voz dela perguntou:

– Alô?

– Boa tarde, srta. Evans. – Começou James – Sou James Potter, o colega de Alice.

– Boa tarde, senhor Potter. – Respondeu Lily, e ele percebeu que ela tinha uma voz suave – Como vai?

– Bem, obrigado. – Respondeu ele, educadamente – E a senhorita?

– Vou bem obrigada. – Respondeu ela – Que deseja?

– Gostaria de saber se, no fim do almoço, posso passar por aí, para tratarmos de tudo.

– Deixe ver em minha agenda. - Pediu Lily e ele esperou pacientemente, enquanto ouvia sons abafados – Por mim tudo bem, estou livre a tarde toda. Se quiser, até poderemos fazer nossa primeira aula, tá bom?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele – Obrigado.

– De nada. – Falou ela – Adeus

– Adeus. – Se despediu e desligou o celular, guardando novamente nas calças. Viu Sirius se dirigir para ele e pousar em sua mesa uma tigela de Salada de Frutas Natural, um Frappuccino® Mocca, uma bebida de café deliciosa e refrescante, ideal para aquela época e, de sobremesa, um Muffin de Mirtilos. Pegou em uma nota de cinquenta libras e entregou a Sirius, que lhe deu troco. Se despediram com um aceno e James almoçou à vontade, embora estivesse ansioso para conhecer Lily. Viu distraidamente o noticiário na televisão e, quando terminou de almoçar, se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Lavou as mãos e voltou para o carro, dirigindo para a casa da pintora. Estacionou perto da porta dela e saiu do carro. Observou a vizinhança, parecia calma. As casas estavam juntas umas às outras e os tijolos eram de cor vermelha, enquanto que os telhados eram cinzentos. Tocou à campainha e, quando a porta foi aberta, arregalou os olhos, espantado. Era a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto. Tinha os olhos mais verdes e brilhantes que já vira, lábios vermelhos e carnudos. O cabelo caía ao longo de seus ombros, e seu rosto era pontilhando de pequenas sardas em volta do nariz, a tornando ainda mais bela. Usava um vestido vermelho, que marcava suas curvas. Lily, tentando ignorar o olhar do homem sobre si, perguntou:

– Sr. Potter?

– O próprio. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo, olhando atentamente para a mulher. Ela se afastou da porta e pediu:

– Entre, por favor. – James entrou e Lily suspirou, enquanto fechava a porta. Era um homem lindo, de cabelos negros e arrepiados, pele morena e de olhos castanho-esverdeados, que brilhavam na direção dela. Usava óculos quadrados, e tinha um sorriso que era capaz de causar o caos nos sentimentos de muitas mulheres. Muito bonito – pensou, enquanto o levava até à sala – Mas perigoso.

Suspirou, se preparando para a primeira aula, sentindo que iria ser complicada.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
> Quer James, quer Lily, ficaram muito impactados quando se viram.  
> Gostaram da aparição de Sirius? Espero que sim.  
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Estou muito ansiosa para saber vossas opiniões.  
> Bjs :D


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.   
> Obrigada pelos hits. Amo cada um deles.   
> Espero que gostem desse.   
> Bjs :D

Ela o convidou a se sentar no sofá e se sentou a seu lado, começando a explicar como seriam as aulas, o pagamento e outras informações. No entanto, James, somente a observava. Sentia o perfume delicado que ela emanava, enquanto observava o movimento de seus cabelos, a forma de suas pernas. Soube de imediato que era ela que queria desenhar. Ela se levantou e perguntou:

– Que acha das condições?

– Muito boas. - Respondeu ele, mesmo não estando atento – E o preço me pareceu razoável.

– Muito bem. - Falou ela, apontou para um segundo cavalete que tinha colocado de propósito para ele e disse:

– Sente-se ali, por favor. - James lhe obedeceu e ela começou – Bom, hoje vamos começar por desenhar coisas simples e que se usam todos os dias. É um exercício de que gosto muito e que se chama " preparar o olhar". Você vai escolher um objeto que traga consigo todos os dias e o procure desenhar.

– Hum… – Falou James, em voz alta, não sabendo o que escolher. – Não tenho a mínima ideia.

– Não tem nada que traga todos os dias? – Perguntou Lily, tentando ajudá-lo.

– Tenho. – Respondeu ele, olhando atentamente para os movimentos da mulher

à sua frente.

– Qual é, então? – Insistiu ela, querendo saber.

– O coração, por exemplo.

– Sim, muito engraçado. – Comentou ela, ironicamente – Mas o coração não é um objeto.

James a olhou nos olhos e respondeu, solenemente:

– Pode ser um objeto, sim. Quando não é usado, ou quando é maltratado. – Lily engoliu em seco, perturbada com aquele comentário. Afastou os cabelos da frente do rosto e falou:

– Muito bem, pode ser. Mas a gente não está discutindo filosofia ou literatura. Estamos falando de pintura. Por isso é que quero que escolha um objeto de fato.

– Mas é um objeto de fato. – Ripostou James e Lily sentiu que estava perdendo a paciência. – Eu gostava de desenhar um coração, tentar perceber como funciona. E de que cor o deveria pintar. Não me disse que deveria pintar um objeto que tenho comigo todos os dias? Para depois o conhecer melhor? Pois é precisamente isso que quero fazer com meu coração.

Lily respirou fundo. Ele estava conseguindo tirá-la do sério, algo que era raro para ela, pois ser pintora requeria muita paciência.

– Sr. Potter, por favor… – Começou, um pouco alterada, mas James pediu, com um sorriso:

– Me trate por James.

Aquele sorriso, entre criança e adulto, inocente e esperto, a estava perturbando e Lily não sabia se ficava furiosa com a impertinência dele. Parecia que estava fazendo de propósito para a aborrecer. James a observava com um olhar inocente e ela disse, um pouco rude:

– James, desenhe da cor que quiser. Mas, lembre-se que está em uma aula. Quando for um pintor profissional, pode pintar o coração da cor que quiser. Agora aqui, na minha aula, tem de ter algumas preocupações de objetividade, entende?

– Sim, senhora. – Respondeu ele, continuando a sorrir e, a partir daquele momento, ela não conseguiu manter um comportamento único: ou procurava ser muito rigorosa, autoritária, para tentar que a aula chegasse a algum lado, ou não conseguia se fixar em nada. James tinha arregaçado as mangas da camisa e pintava na tela, diferentes tons de vermelho se formando, o pincel deslizando suavemente por entre seus dedos, enquanto tentava desenhar um coração. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de seus braços firmes e só desejava despi-lo, em um momento de prazer e amor. Não soube de onde veio tanta ânsia, tanto desejo por aquele homem desconhecido, que tinha trocado poucas palavras. Talvez fosse a falta de um companheiro, alguém para amar. Havia uma certa tensão no ar. Duas pessoas sozinhas em um único cômodo, olhando apenas uma para a outra, se formavam uma proximidade e intimidade quase grandes. Mas ela não podia permitir. Seus relacionamentos sempre davam errado, porque esse seria diferente?

OoOoO

Ela tinha vontade de o pintar, mas sabia que não podia. Se o pintasse, ele faria parte do outro mundo dela, passaria a ser um quadro, como todos seus amantes perdidos e passados, que ela tinha colocado em suas telas. Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Só se tinham conhecido há algumas horas, mas ela sentia que ele era especial.

– James, - Falou, interrompendo o trabalho dele. Ele a observou com aquele sorriso deslumbrante e ela se sentiu quente. – Você tem fome? Sede? Eu posso preparar um lanche para a gente.

– Sim, por favor. Eu agradeço. – Pediu ele e ela se dirigiu em passos largos, em direção à cozinha. Sentia que precisava de se afastar dele. Estavam juntos há quatro horas, na mesma habitação. James conversava com ela casualmente e, quando ela tentava fazer com que ele se calasse e voltasse ao trabalho, ele fazia perguntas filosóficas sobre o amor, que a desarmavam. Abriu a geladeira e viu seu interior.

– Só tenho água e coca cola para beber. – Informou, se xingando mentalmente por não ter uma garrafa de cerveja.

– Coca cola, está bom. – A voz de James ecoou muito perto de si e ela se virou, dando de caras com ele. Ela ruborizou e ele perguntou, prestativo:

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Não, obrigada. – Respondeu ela, se virando e retirando a garrafa com o suco para fora. Colocou em cima da mesa e retirou dos armários pratos e copos. Olhou para ele e perguntou:

– Que quer comer?

– Não precisa de ter trabalho. Não tenho fome. – Falou James, indicando a cadeira – Posso me sentar?

– Claro. – Respondeu Lily, que continuou – De certeza que tenho biscoitos no armário.

Estava caminhando pelo tapete, quando escorregou. De desequilibrou e estava quase caindo, quando as mãos fortes de James a seguraram. Seus rostos se aproximaram perigosamente, suas respirações entrecortadas e ficaram se observando. Lily ruborizou ao observar os olhos castanho-esverdeados, que brilhava em sua direção com luxúria e James não sabia o que fazer ao ter aquela beleza rara em seus braços. Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada. Seus rostos se aproximaram, quando Lily se apercebeu do que estavam fazendo. Se levantou de um salto, quebrando o momento, e se equilibrou à cadeira. Percebendo o olhar dele sobre suas pernas, ruborizou e ajeitou o vestido, enquanto agradecia:

– Obrigada, eu poderia ter me machucado seriamente.

– De nada. – Ele se sentou, enquanto Lily ia buscar um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate. Colocou em cima da mesa e abriu o pacote, sentindo o olhar dele sobre si. Tentando ignorar o olhar dele, se sentou e se serviram. Seus corações batiam descompassadamente pelo que tinha acontecido. James a observava de relance e desejou tocá-la mais uma vez, sentir os lábios carnudos e vermelhos sobre os seus. Lily se sentia inquieta, sabia que ele a observava. Se sentia nua com os olhares dele sobre seu corpo mas, em vez de se envergonhar, desejava ser tocada por ele mais uma vez. Ainda conseguia sentir os braços dele sobre seu corpo. Tinha sido uma sensação indescritível, nunca tinha sentido nada daquilo com seus ex-namorados, muito menos com seu ex-marido.

Acabaram de comer e James perguntou:

– Onde é o banheiro?

– Suba as escadas. – Informou Lily – E é a primeira porta à esquerda.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, e saiu da cozinha. Ela pegou na loiça suja e colocou na pia. Guardou novamente o pacote e se dirigiu para sala. Observou a tela com atenção. James tinha realmente muito talento. As linhas suaves, transmitiam uma delicadeza, uma profunda concentração, uma reverência ao próprio trabalho.

– E então? – Escutou a voz dele perguntar, empolgado como uma criança. Ela olhou para trás e, ao ver sua animação, não pode deixar de sorrir para ele e comentou:

– Está bom. Você até tem talento.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele e retirou a carteira de dentro do bolso. Entregou uma nota de vinte libras e perguntou, enquanto se dirigia para a porta:

– Amanhã à mesma hora?

– Com certeza. – Respondeu ela, o acompanhando – Estarei esperando você.

James sorriu e abriu a porta. Lily fechou suavemente a porta e suspirou, pensando como conseguiria aguentar mais uma aula com ele, com todo aquele desejo crescendo em seu interior. Olhou para a sala vazia, sentindo um imenso vazio. Quando estava sozinha naquela casa, sentia essa ausência dentro de si. Pegou no quadro dele e o observou. Um grande e delicado coração estava desenhado a vermelho, no centro, e o resto do quadro tinha sido pintado de um verde pálido, uma mistura interessante de cores. Encostou o quadro dele à parede e pegou em uma tela vazia. Se sentou na cadeira dele, que ainda tinha o calor do corpo dele e pegou no pincel. Traçou variadas linhas de várias cores e, não pode deixar de chegar ao prazer pensando nele.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
> O que pensam do interesse mútuo de James e Lily? Será que eles terão algum tipo de relacionamento?   
> Espero vossas opiniões.   
> Bjs :D


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada pelos hits. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior.   
> Aqui está mais um. Espero que gostem desse.   
> Bjs :D

Estava um triste fim de tarde e Alice saiu de seu emprego, não sabendo o que iria fazer naquela noite. Sentiu que precisava de sair, de ter uma noite só dela. Apanhou o trem de volta a Bristol, onde ficou lendo posts no facebook. Viu uma informação que estavam colocando em um cinema filmes antigos, e um deles lhe agradou, Casablanca”.

“Vou ver esse.” – Pensou, enquanto saia da estação e se dirigia para a oficina, pronta para buscar seu carro. Quando chegou ao local, cumprimentou os funcionários, pagou o que devia e entrou em seu carro. Sorriu, satisfeita, ao conduzir pelas ruas da cidade em direção à sua casa. Não sentia fome. Tinha acabado de lanchar um delicioso croissant e um suco de maracujá em uma pastelaria próxima do trabalho. Estacionou o carro e saiu, passou por algumas crianças que jogavam futebol no passeio de sua casa, enquanto procurava as chaves. Abriu a porta de casa e tirou os sapatos, suspirando aliviada. Seus pés estavam doendo. Pousou sua bolsa e subiu as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Tirou sua roupa e entrou na box, ligando a água fria. Seu corpo quente estremeceu em contato com a água e tomou uma ducha rápida. Se sentindo mais fresca, saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada em volta do corpo e se limpou. Penteou os cabelos, sentindo seu corpo mais relaxado. Se dirigiu para o armário e escolheu um delicado vestido em tons azul claro, peças íntimas cor de rosa e umas sandálias de salto. Pintou os lábios de um vermelho vivo e colocou um perfume com cheiro a flores. Desceu as escadas e pegou na bolsa, voltando a sair. Passou novamente pelas crianças, que gritavam e corriam à volta da bola e entrou no carro, o ligando. Percorreu a cidade ao som da música africana, Kizomba, sentindo que tudo vibrava e se enchia de vida e de cor à sua passagem. Com uma sensação de felicidade, estacionou o carro à porta do cinema. Entrou no edifício e se juntou à fila de pessoas que compravam bilhete. Observou suas unhas e mexeu no cabelo, enquanto esperava. Finalmente tinha chegado sua vez e pagou o bilhete. Subiu as escadas em direção às salas de cinema, entregou o bilhete ao funcionário e entrou. Se sentou na fila do meio, o sítio onde se via melhor. Para seu alívio, o filme estava prestes a começar. Não tinha perdido nem um minuto. Percebeu um vulto masculino se sentando a seu lado, mas não olhou. Só tinha olhos para o filme, um drama romântico, de 1942, que se centrava sobre o conflito do personagem principal, Rick, no amor e na virtude: Rick deveria escolher entre sua amada Ilsa, fazendo a coisa certa. Seu dilema era ajudar ou não Ilsa a escapar da cidade marroquina de Casablanca com seu marido Victor Lazlo, um dos líderes da resistência Tcheca, de modo que ele pudesse continuar sua luta contra os nazistas.

Alice se emocionou ao longo do filme, e não pode evitar chorar. Era um filme muito comovente. O homem a seu lado olhou para ela compreensivamente. Ela não tirava os olhos do ecrã, sentindo as lágrimas embaciando sua visão. Queria continuar a assistir, mas não podia. Sentiu movimentação a seu lado e o homem lhe estendeu um lenço.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu, baixinho, enquanto aceitava e se limpava. Aquela tragédia de amor, era tão intensa como se o filme acontecesse em sua própria vida. Quem amava e não era amado era a personagem de todos os filmes, o centro de todas as tragédias.

Quando a maravilhosa cena do final apareceu, quando os amantes se separaram, ela sentiu mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Não pode evitar sorrir entre lágrimas ao escutar as palavras de Rick para Louis, que o tinha salvado a vida, caminhando em meio da neblina: "Louis, acho que este é o começo de uma bela amizade."

Quando as luzes se acenderam, as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto.

– A senhora está bem? – Perguntou o homem, enquanto os restantes saíam da sala sem olhar para atrás. Alice só conseguiu acenar com a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem, enquanto se limpava.

– Tem certeza? – Insistiu o homem, preocupado. - Não precisa de nada?

Alice voltou a cabeça, para agradecer, mas estacou. Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto e sua boca se abriu ao perceber quem era: o escritor! O homem que tinha pensado toda a tarde. “Que coincidência espantosa”, pensou.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu, se levantando – É só comoção.

– E a senhora tem razões para isso. – Comentou ele, e Alice percebeu que sua vez era rouca – É um filme maravilhoso.

– É verdade. – Concordou ela, caminhado para a porta com ele a seguindo. – Já o vi tantas vezes, mas não posso deixar de me comover. É meu filme preferido.

– O meu também. – Disse o homem e ela sorriu. Saíram da sala e estacaram, se observando. O homem a observou atentamente e, enrugando o rosto, como se esforçasse sua mente, perguntou:

– Me desculpe, mas… – Começou, hesitante – Mas seu rosto me é familiar.

– Sim, a gente se cruzou hoje de manhã no café. – Respondeu Alice, esquecendo que deveria ficar furiosa com ele, mas não conseguindo – O senhor roubou minha mesa.

O rosto de Frank demonstrou admiração por suas palavras e ele se desculpou;

– Como? Não dei conta, me desculpe. Estava distraído. – Alice sorriu, para o acalmar, percebendo que ele tinha ficado atrapalhado, e disse:

– Oh, não se preocupe. Se foi por distração, não há problema…

– Ah, – Interrompeu ele – Mas agora tenho de compensá-la. Espero não estar sendo precipitado mas, que tal um café. Para a animar depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas e, pelo menos, a compensar pela mesa que lhe roubei.

– Pode ser. – Respondeu Alice, sorrindo para ele – Obrigada.

O homem sorriu de volta e ela percebeu que tinha uns dentes lindos. Não acreditava que aquilo lhe estava acontecendo, aquele encontro logo depois de ter visto seu filme preferido. Saíram do cinema e desceram as escadas, enquanto conversavam:

– Eu sou Frank. Frank Longbottom. – Se apresentou ele.

– Eu sou Alice Smith. – Falou ela – Repórter da revista “Mayfair Magazine. E sei que o senhor é escritor.

– Como sabe? – Perguntou ele, curioso.

– Digamos que, quando me tirou a mesa, percebi que estava escrevendo muito. Calculei que fosse escritor.

– É verdade. – Se admirou ele – Normalmente, as pessoas não sabem o que faço.

– E deve ser poeta. – Continuou ela, dando seu palpite – Porque um romancista não é tão distraído, está mais atento às pessoas, seus comportamentos. Um poeta é que está sempre vendo as coisas para dentro, atento às grandes emoções e pensamentos, Acertei?

Frank parou de andar e a observou com ar satisfeito.

– Está tão certa que eu acho que a senhora é que é a romancista. – Ambos riram com as palavras dele, e ela percebeu que os olhos dele eram castanhos e que brilhavam na direção dela. 

– Ah, por acaso, gostava muito… – Revelou ela, sonhadoramente, olhando para a rua – Mas nunca tive tempo. Até agora, a vida ainda não me deu nenhuma chance.

– Ainda… – Frisou Frank, a observando.

– Ainda. – Concordou ela, devolvendo o olhar.

– Então, está à espera de um momento para tudo acontecer. – Comentou Frank e ela empalideceu com essa frase. De repente, lhe pareceu que estavam falando de outro assunto, como amor. Se dirigiram para o café ao fundo da rua, um que ela nunca tinha visto. Era um daqueles cafés do tipo americano, muito vintage, com mesas e cadeiras dos anos cinquenta.

Fotografias antigas e grandes de atores e atrizes de cinema, como James Dean e Marilyn Monroe, estavam afixadas na parede. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas no fundo do estabelecimento e fumavam através de um narguilê, uma espécie de cachimbo de água de origem oriental, utilizado para fumar tabaco aromatizado.

Ela olhou para o local, espantada por sua perfeição. De certeza que voltaria ali novamente. Se sentaram em uma mesa em frente à janela e foram prontamente atendidos por um funcionário, que lhes perguntou:

– Boa noite, o que desejam?

– Dois cafés, por favor. – Pediu Frank e o funcionário se afastou. Continuaram conversando sobre assuntos banais. Alice descobriu que ele escrevia poesia para jornais, sites e revistas. Não conseguia desgrudar seu olhar dos olhos dele. Percebeu que eram cor de chocolate, o que mais adorava na vida. O funcionário lhes trouxe os cafés, dentro de uma xícara de porcelana azul, e Frank pagou. Ela pegou na xícara e bebericou, sentindo o sabor ligeiramente adocicado do café. Frank a imitou e continuaram conversando. Ela se sentia muito bem na presença dele. Ele era o tipo de homem que ela apreciava: bonito, inteligente, culto. Mas ele tinha uma aura de serenidade que a encantava.

Sempre que ela falava, os olhos de Frank se fixavam em cada contorno de seu rosto, como se o quisesse fixar. Alice não conseguiu conter atração e carinho por ele. Aqueles olhos, que pareciam estar sempre em outra dimensão, a fitavam com ternura a atenção. Por ser poeta, era um homem sensível e especial. A conversa se revelava maravilhosa, cheia de interesse e inteligência. Quando terminaram o café, se levantaram e saíram do estabelecimento. Alice percebeu, pelo relógio que estava afixado na parede, que eram onze da noite. Frank a acompanhou até ao carro e lhe pediu o número do celular, entregando o dele. Ela disse, e sorriu quando ele lhe deu um beijo de despedida no rosto. Entrou no carro, enquanto Frank se afastava em direção ao seu, um Nissan March 1.0 S e SV de cor azul. Suspirou e pensou, enquanto ligava o motor e conduzia em direção à sua casa, pronta para se deitar na cama e dormir: “Que homem interessante. Será que ele me irá telefonar amanhã? Será que aguento muito tempo sem lhe ligar?”.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> O que acharam do encontro de Frank e Alice?   
> O que estão achando da história? Estou ansiosa por vossas apreciações.   
> Comentem, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.   
> Espero que gostem desse.   
> Agradeço os hits deixados ao longo da história.   
> Bjs :D

James saiu da casa de Lily e se dirigiu para o carro, pensando nela. Já tinha tido muitas namoradas e saído com muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma era tão cativante quanto a pintora. Era dona de uma beleza inigualável, seus olhos eram brilhantes como esmeraldas, seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, que lhe tinham dado vontade de beijá-la. Entrou no carro e estava ligando motor, quando seu celular tocou. Pegou nele e viu o nome de Marlene no ecrã. Intrigado, pois era raro ela lhe telefonar, atendeu. A voz chorosa da mulher ecoou do outro lado e ele ficou logo alerta:

– James, venha até aqui, por favor! – Implorou ela, com voz embargada.

– Que aconteceu com Sirius? – Perguntou, com voz preocupada.

– Ele…ele está muito mal. – Respondeu ela, sua voz entrecortada – Seu irmão, Regulus, faleceu.

– Regulus? – Perguntou James, admirado – Como?

– Não sei. – Admitiu ela, preocupada – Sirius recebeu uma ligação e começou a chorar, dizendo que ele estava morto. Saiu correndo de casa e voltou com um jornal na mão, e não me deixou ler. Por favor, James, venha até aqui. – Implorou ela, desesperada.

– Eu vou, prometo. – Falou ele, para a acalmar e ela agradeceu:

– Obrigada.

– Até já. – Falou ele e desligou o celular. Passou a mão pelo cabelo negro e ligou o carro, conduzindo a alta velocidade em direção à casa de seu amigo. Sabia que ele estava destroçado pela morte do irmão, pois era seu caçulinha, e que precisava de um ombro amigo. Para não apanhar trânsito, apanhou um atalho, que o levou para uma rua reta, com casas pintadas da mesma cor. Estava parcialmente vazia, tirando algumas pessoas que colocavam o lixo e outras que passeavam seus cachorros. Estacionou o carro à entrada da casa dele e saiu. Subiu as escadas e tocou à campainha. Marlene abriu a porta e ele viu seus olhos inchados e a dor em suas feições. Seu cabelo negro, normalmente bem penteado, estava desalinhado e ela se abraçou a ele, agradecendo baixinho:

– Obrigada por ter vindo tão depressa. Ele está na sala.

– De nada. – Respondeu ele e entrou, se dirigindo para o cômodo. Parou à porta e viu Sirius sentado no sofá, sua roupa estava desalinhada e tinha um copo de vinho quase vazio na mão. Uma garrafa vazia de vinho tinto estava deitada no chão a seu lado e Snuffles, um grande cachorro negro, seu companheiro de estimação, estava a seu lado, lambendo suas lágrimas. James se sentou no outro lado e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. Sirius se virou para ele e James percebeu sua aparência estava um caco. Seus cabelos, normalmente bem tratados, estavam desalinhados. Seus olhos cinzas, geralmente brilhantes e cheios de vida, estavam mortos e vermelhos, demonstrando uma dor que ele nunca tinha visto. Soluçando, ele se atirou a seus braços e James o amparou. Olhou para Marlene, que estava encostada na ombreira da porta, e reparou como ela chorava silenciosamente ao ver o sofrimento de seu namorado e não poder fazer nada.

– Ei companheiro, que aconteceu? – Perguntou James, sentindo como ele tremia em seus braços.

– Ele morreu. – Gemeu Sirius em seu ouvido – Ele morreu…

– Regulus morreu? – Perguntou James, em choque, se perguntando como. Conhecia o irmão dele e era tão jovem. – Como?

Sirius se afastou e tentou encher o copo, mas James pegou nele e colocou na mesinha de vidro à frente deles, onde estava um jornal e o celular do amigo. Sirius gemeu novamente e colocou as mãos no rosto, desesperado.

– Como você soube? – Insistiu James. – Como sabe que não é mentira?

– Um funcionário da empresa de meu pai me ligou. – Respondeu ele, com voz rouca – Um conhecido meu. Eu o conheço muito bem e sei que ele não me mentiria. Mas, mesmo que ele não me tivesse dito, descobriria a mesma.

Sirius esticou o braço e pegou no jornal daquele dia, The Sun. Estendeu a James, que viu uma foto de Regulus na primeira página, que parecia ter sido tirada em uma festa de beneficência, e leu:

HERDEIRO MAIS NOVO DAS EMPRESAS BLACK FALECEU

Regulus Arcturus Black, o mais jovem herdeiro da família Black e futuro sucessor à maior empresa de advocacia do país, faleceu essa manhã depois de um acidente de mota na estrada durante a madrugada, depois de ter ido a uma festa de beneficência com seus pais.

De acordo com a família, ele não tinha bebido nem uma gota de álcool e a polícia afirma essa declaração, dizendo que a mota demonstrava alguns problemas técnicos.

"A família Black está sofrendo nesse momento devastador. – Falou o porta voz da família. – "E precisam de vocês, jornalistas, respeitem a dor deles. Ainda não se sabe quem sucederá na empresa, mas pensasse que possa ser Bellatrix Black, prima de Regulus, que está prometida ao Sr. Riddle, o maior acionista da empresa.

O funeral, de acordo com o porta voz, terá inicio hoje á tarde, pelas cinco horas e só pessoas importantes e amigos da família irão comparecer.

Tinha mais algumas informações, mas James pousou o jornal. Sirius olhou para o amigo e falou, cheio de sofrimento:

– Meu próprio pai não me informou da morte de meu irmão, aquele bastardo.

– Sirius… – Começou James, angustiado, mas Sirius continuou, soluçando – E-eu o odeio tanto! Me deserdaram porque não queria continuar os negócios de família, e agora nem me dizem que meu próprio irmão, sangue do meu sangue, morreu.

– Eu lamento. – Falou James, colocando a mão no ombro dele, tentando confortá-lo. – Você vai ao funeral?

– Não. – Respondeu ele, limpando as lágrimas – Você já sabe o que irá acontecer. Não sou bem-vindo. Seria escorraçado como um vira lata. Mas irei visitá-lo um dia.

Snuffles uivou tristemente e Sirius afagou carinhosamente a cabeça do cachorro. Ele riu, um riso forçado e sem vida ao continuar:

– Parece que minha prima Bella vai adiar seu casamento com Riddle. Bem feita para aquela vadia, mereceu. Aqueles idiotas… – Gemeu e continuou a chorar. James o abraçou e prometeu:

– Não se preocupe. Tudo irá ficar bem. – Olhou para mesa e viu que estava posta, com uma panela fumegante em cima. Se virou para o amigo e pediu:

– Você tem que jantar.

– Não quero. – Respondeu ele, como uma criança briguenta.

– Tem comer, senão ficará feio e magro e deixarei de ser seu amigo. – Comentou James, em tom de brincadeira, e Sirius deu um tapa no ombro dele, dizendo:

– Você nunca faria isso. – Suas feições se contraíram e deixou escapar mais umas lágrimas, mordendo os lábios para que não saíssem soluços. James o abraçou e Marlene se aproximou de seu namorado, beijando seus cabelos. Ficaram os três calados, respeitando a dor dele.

– Vai tudo ficar bem. – Falou James, quebrando o silêncio – Eu prometo.

OoOoO

A noite chegou rapidamente para Lily. Na cozinha, preparando o solitário jantar, um arroz de frango com salada a acompanhar, escutava seus ruídos, barulhos típicos de uma mulher sozinha. Pensava em James, em seus olhos, no nariz reto, em sua boca carnuda, na forma de como ele se sentava. Tudo nele lhe parecia maravilhoso, forte e delicado.

Ela o queria, tinha de admitir. Não podia mentir para si mesma. Era a mais pura verdade. Mas também podia fazer outra coisa. Pintá-lo.

Caminhando de um lado para o outro na cozinha, pensava. Como poderia dizer a James que o queria pintar, que queria colocar seus contornos em uma , se recordou que, se o pintasse, poderia perdê-lo. Tinha sido assim com todos os homens que se tinha relacionado. Ela só tinha duas alternativas: ou pintava, e depois dormia com ele, James se tornaria um corpo idealizado e de prazer, passava do sonho para a realidade, ou ele se tornava o sonho dela, o único sonho, seu amor, e pintá-lo estava fora de cogitação. As duas coisas, não. Era muito supersticiosa quanto a isso.

Se lembrou de um livro maravilhoso, que tinha lido há uns anos atrás: O retrato de Dorian Grey, de Oscar Wilde. Ela não podia deixar que ele entrasse assim dentro dela, por seus sonhos, e depois se tornasse realidade, pela primeira vez que alguém entrasse nos dois planos da vida dela, o real e o imaginário.

Frustrada, se dirigiu para a sala, onde tinha os quadros de seus ex-companheiros. Pegou neles e os observou um por um: Kingsley Shacklebolt, seu ultimo namorado, quinze dias de paixão, sexo desenfreado, de jantares à luz das velas em restaurantes tibetanos.

Para quê? – Se perguntou – Para que ter um quadro dele, deitado, com suas pernas lembrando dois arcos de um tempo? Isso faria alguém feliz? Não.

Pegou em outro quadro: Anthony Goldestein, dez anos mais novo que ela, cheio de sonhos e de expectativas. Bailarino profissional, com músculos esguios e fortes, um sorriso angelical. Tinha nas mãos um retrato maravilhoso dele, olhando para o alto.

Para quê? – Voltou a se perguntar – para que esses quadros, esse prazer, esse corpo que tive durante dois meses, que abracei e que me agarrei nas noites frias de inverno, quando me sentia só?

Severus Snape, com dois quadros, ao fundo da sala. Aquele corpo que mais desejava, porque não tinha mais nada a que se agarrar. Era um homem frio, metódico, um empresário que, todos os dias, trabalhava desenfreadamente, sem lhe dar um pouco de atenção, para que sua empresa ganhasse cada vez mais lucros. Noites em casa, com seus corpos encaixados de uma forma profissional de sexo, metódica, demorada, tão perfeita como vazia.

Ou ainda Amos Diggory, encenador e ator, mais velho. Quarenta e seis anos, com seus gestos calmos, medidos, sua ternura, seu interesse na vida dela, que se tinha tornado cada vez maior e mais mesquinho, a quem ela se sentia presa, sufocada, que controlava cada gesto seu.

O quadro dele, sentado, meditando, com seu peito nu e um livro no colo. Seis meses de um carinho cansativo. Com dois corpos fugindo da solidão e do desconforto.

Se sentindo vazia, ligou a lareira e pegou em todos os quadros. Observando o fogo crepitante, deitou todas as telas, uma por uma, para arderem no esquecimento. Queria começar uma nova fase de sua vida.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Fiquei com pena de Sirius. Perder o irmão desse jeito. Mas James está ali para consolar o amigo.   
> Finalmente Lily está começando a colocar o passado atrás das costas.   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs:D


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Estava uma manhã quente e Lily estava sentada no sofá, vestida com sua roupa de trabalho. Estava lendo as notícias no celular, enquanto esperava a chegada de James para a segunda aula. Leu de tudo um pouco, desde Economia, a Cultura. Gostava de estar atualizada. Passou pela notícia da morte de Regulus Black e leu com atenção, pensando no sofrimento da família. Tinha na outra mão uma xícara de café bem forte, pois tinha dormido pessimamente durante a noite. Tinha sonhado com James, que ambos estavam no rio, onde tinha passado a maior parte de sua infância e que se beijavam apaixonadamente. Ela estremecia ao sentir os lábios dele, suaves e carnudos, passeando por seu pescoço, trilhando pequenos beijos. Durante o beijo, tinha lhe dito que se queria entregar a ele, ser sua, mas ele tinha recusado, dizendo que ela não estava preparada. E que esperaria o tempo necessário. E ela o beijou em agradecimento.

Tinha acordado a meio da noite, de coração aos pulos e excitada. Ainda conseguia sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu. Tinha respirado fundo várias vezes e tentado dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Tinha dado voltas e voltas na cama, batendo no travesseiro, para o amaciar e, até, tomado uma xícara de chocolate quente, mas nada tinha resultado. Usava maquiagem no rosto, para ocultar suas olheiras. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam como cascatas por suas costas. Se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha, pousando a xícara na pia. Ouviu a campainha tocando e foi à porta, se arrumando pelo caminho. "Espero não estar desarrumada", pensou ela. E se espantou com seus próprios pensamentos, pois nunca se tinha importado em estar suficientemente arrumada para receber um homem em sua casa. Guardou o celular no bolso das calças, abriu a porta e observou a expressão cansada de James. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, como se seu dia tivesse sido iluminado só com sua presença.

— Bom dia. - Falou ele, com voz rouca.

— Bom dia. - Respondeu ela, e se afastou da porta, permitindo que ele entrasse. James entrou e ela apontou para que ele fosse para a sala. Fechou a porta e o seguiu. James ficou de pé e Lily observou que ele parecia um pouco desmazelado, embora estivesse bem vestido. Usava uma camisa azul, umas jeans da mesma cor, e umas sapatinhas Nike de cor branca. Seu cabelo estava mais desarrumado que no dia anterior e tinha olheiras nos olhos.

— Você quer um café? - Ofereceu Lily.

— Sim, por favor. - Respondeu ele, ela lhe indicou o sofá e pediu:

— Sente-se, por favor. Eu já trago café. - James fez o que ela pediu, e Lily se dirigiu para a cozinha. Foi ao armário e retirou uma xícara. Encheu-a com café e voltou para a sala. Encontrou James sentado, seu rosto pálido e pensativo. Ela lhe entregou a xícara e ele agradeceu, polidamente:

— Obrigado.

— De nada. - Respondeu Lily, e ficaram os dois em silêncio, ela esperando que ele falasse, e James tentando arranjar coragem. Ele suspirou e falou:

— O irmão de meu melhor amigo faleceu ontem e fiquei a noite toda tentando animá-lo, juntamente com Marlene, sua namorada. - Lily ficou atenta à conversa e se sentou a seu lado. Ele continuou – Eles não se davam muito bem, mas ele o amava. Nem tiveram tempo de conversar sobre suas divergências. - Vendo a expressão franzida da mulher, continuou – Foi um acidente de viação.

— Deve ser horrível perder uma pessoa desse jeito. - Falou Lily, colocando sua mão no ombro dele, para o confortar, e reparou que ele relaxava com seu toque.

— Nunca vi Sirius tão perdido como ontem. - Continuou James – Me deu a sensação de que tinha perdido uma parte dele.

— Lamento. - Falou Lily, tristemente.

— A família Black está de rastos. - Comentou James e Lily arregalou os olhos, espantada:

— Black? - Perguntou – Regulus Black? Das empresas Black?

— Sim. - Respondeu James, olhando tristemente para ela.

— Eu li sobre a morte dele ainda há pouco. - Falou ela, admirada – Uma coisa horrível. Não sabia que era a mesma pessoa. Que horror!

— Sim. - Falou James, olhando para ela . Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

Lily hesitou, mas se aproximou dele e o abraçou, sentindo sue perfume suave. James correspondeu ao abraço, se sentindo mais leve. Ficaram os dois sentindo os batimentos cardíacos, o calor que emanava de seus corpos, até que Lily se afastou lentamente e James bebeu seu café. Para o animar, conversou sobre assuntos banais, comentou algumas notícias que tinha lido e viu James ficando, aos poucos, cada vez melhor. Ela não reparou que sua mão apertava delicadamente a de James, que não tinha nenhum indício de que era comprometido, lhe transmitindo força.

OoOoO

Se sentindo reconfortado, James olhava para Lily com admiração, sendo sobressaltado novamente pelo desejo de a pintar. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas, seus corpos próximos um do outro. Ela sorria suavemente para ele, enquanto lhe dava alguns conselhos para a aula que se seguiria. Ela terminou de falar e perguntou:

— Como se sente?

— Melhor, obrigado. - Revelou James, o que era verdade. Se sentia relaxado na presença dela. Lily, percebendo que suas mãos estavam unidas, ruborizou e se afastou. Se levantou e disse:

— Penso que é melhor começar a aula. - James sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si, sentia falta de mão dela sobre a sua, mas nada disse. Se dirigiu para seu lugar e se sentou, ouvindo as explicações da pintora. Ela tinha ordenado que ele desenhasse uma árvore e ele olhava pela janela. Com o pincel, copiava lentamente e com detalhe o que conseguiu ver da árvore. Primeiro o tronco, depois os ramos e, por fim, a folhagem. Se sentia melhor, enquanto pintava. Lily tinha trazido um lanche da cozinha, um suco de laranja e biscoitos de gengibre. Comeram, enquanto ela observava seu trabalho. Ele queria fazer perguntas, conversar com ela, mas não o fez. Não se sentia na disposição de o fazer.

Quando terminou o trabalho e limpava os pincéis, Lily observava a beleza de sua pintura. Tal como o quadro do coração, que estava ao fundo da sala, onde tinham estado os retratos de seus ex-companheiros, a árvore estava maravilhosamente bem desenhada. Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

— Está excelente, James. Você tem muito talento.

— Obrigado. - Agradeceu ele, se levantando e pagando a aula. Ela recebeu o dinheiro e o acompanhou à porta, a abrindo enquanto dizia:

— Fique bem.

— Obrigado, Lily. - Agradeceu ele – Pelo apoio, pela aula, por tudo.

— De nada, James. - Respondeu ela, sorriram e ele perguntou:

— Posso abraçá-la em agradecimento? - Lily hesitou, se lembrando do sonho, mas achou rude negar, e respondeu:

—Sim. - Ele a abraçou carinhosamente e Lily se sentiu protegida naqueles braços fortes. Abraçou-o de volta, sentindo como ele tinha relaxado durante a manhã. Pensou em convidá-lo para almoçar, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos. Não queria que James pensasse que ela era uma mulher fácil e que se aproveitasse dela. Se afastaram e ela sentiu falta do calor dele.

— Até amanhã. - Se despediu James, saindo pela porta.

— Até amanhã. - Respondeu Lily, e fechou a porta, se sentindo, novamente sozinha. Suspirou, enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha e se apercebeu que não tinha vontade de cozinhar. Retirou o celular do bolso e ligou para a pizzaria mais próxima pedindo Pollo Pesto, uma deliciosa pizza com frango e cogumelos. Estava pensando, durante a tarde, começar mais um quadro e ir às compras, para comprar roupa nova.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> O que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. J  
> ames e Lily, sem se aperceberem, estão se aproximando cada vez mais.  
> Espero que comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.  
> Bjs :D


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e obrigada a todos que deixaram hits. Aqui está mais um.   
> Espero que gostem desse.   
> Bjs :D

James saiu de casa de Lily e se dirigiu para o carro. Tinha sentido a pele suave da pintora contra a sua e o perfume dela estava mesclado com o seu, lhe dando um cheiro exótico. Ligou o motor e se dirigiu até um supermercado, onde comprou um pacote de batatas fritas, frango assado, arroz e latas de cerveja. Se dirigiu para a caixa mais próxima e pagou, trazendo o saco cheio. Conduziu em direção à casa de Sirius, utilizando seu atalho preferido. Escutava um cd dos Metallica, seus pensamentos em seu melhor amigo, e em Lily. Estava preocupado com ele. E sentia que estava se apaixonando por Lily e que ela o correspondia, mas parecia que tinha medo dele, ou de se apaixonar por ele. Conseguiu evitar algumas filas de trânsito pelo caminho, para seu alívio, e entrou na rua. Estacionou o carro e saiu com o saco na mão. Galgou as escadas e tocou à campainha. A porta foi aberta por Sirius, que que tinha um ar desmazelado. Suas roupas eram velhas, seus cabelos estavam despenteados e barba no rosto, sem falar nas enormes olheiras debaixo dos olhos sem brilho. Estava terrível. Sirius perguntou, enquanto James entrava:

— O que está fazendo aqui? 

— Vim almoçar com você, claro! - Exclamou James, se dirigindo para a cozinha - Eu sei muito bem que você não ia almoçar, por isso trouxe comida. E você vai comer. 

— Não tenho fome. - Retorquiu Sirius, enquanto fechava a porta e entrava na cozinha, mas James retirou o que necessitavam para almoçarem. Colocou a mesa e obrigou o amigo a se sentar. Abriu os pacotes, as latas de cerveja e se sentou. Sirius observava o almoço sem interesse, não tinha apetite. James perguntou:

— Marlene está trabalhando?

— Sim. - Respondeu ele, pegando na lata de cerveja e colocou no copo com gelo, bebendo um gole – E você, também não deveria estar?

— Só tenho que trabalhar de tarde. - Informou James – Falei com a chefe que ia fazer aulas de pintura ela permitiu que eu trabalhasse só em part-time, mas só depois de me deitar aquele olhar, sabe? 

— Arregalou os olhos? - Perguntou Sirius, rodando o copo nas mãos. 

— Juro que ela estava igualzinha a um sapo. - Confidenciou ele – Um sapo rosa.

— Que medo. - Gemeu Sirius, tentando imaginar a cena. James acenou com a cabeça, concordando e disse: 

— Mesmo. 

— E como é a pintora? - Perguntou Sirius, curioso, mudando de assunto.

— Linda, Padfoot. - Revelou James, sonhadoramente, pensando nela - A mulher mais linda que já vi na minha vida.

— Duvido que seja mais linda que a minha Lene. - Brincou Sirius e James olhou para ele. Sorriu e respondeu:

— Você está enganado. Ela é uma beldade. - Sirius olhou atentamente para o amigo e falou, seriamente:

— Você está apaixonado, Prongs. - James desviou o olhar e pegou no copo, tragando um pouco de cerveja. Engoliu e comentou:

— Talvez seja só uma atração. - Sirius negou com a cabeça, dizendo:

— Você nunca falou assim de uma mulher. E seu olhar está diferente. - Acenou com a cabeça, frisando suas palavras - Está apaixonado.

James bebeu novamente, pensando nas palavras dele. Sirius era seu melhor amigo, seu braço direito e se tratavam como irmãos, não o queria enganar.

— Talvez. - Comentou - Só sei que ela é diferente.

Sirius cantarolou, desafinadamente:

— James está apaixonado. James está apaixonado. James está apaixonado. James está apaixonado.

— Cala a boca, Padfoot. - Ordenou ele, enquanto Snuffles entrava na cozinha com uma bola na boca. O cachorro deixou cair o objeto no chão, e se atirou a James, lambendo seu rosto.

— Oi, Snuffles. - Cumprimentou James, acariciando seu focinho - Como vai?

Snuffles latiu em resposta e abocanhou uma perna de frango, fugindo da cozinha.

— SNUFFLES! - Gritou James, e Sirius gargalhou. Ele ficou feliz ao ouvir seu amigo rir, mas fingiu que estava zangado. - Aquele cachorro...roubou minha perna!

Sirius gargalhava, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Snuffles nunca tinha roubado a comida do prato, normalmente esperava que lhe dessem.

— Oh, foi tão engraçado! - Exclamou ele, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto - Nunca pensei ver uma cena dessas.

E gargalhou mais uma vez, James sorriu e o acompanhou na risada. Os dois se riram durante uns minutos e Sirius se serviu, se sentindo um pouco melhor. Se acalmando aos poucos, começaram a comer, enquanto James falava das aulas e de Lily. Sirius ouvia com atenção embora, às vezes, pensasse em seu irmão. Queria visitar sua sepultura, mas sabia que seus pais, ou seus familiares, estariam velando e não queria problemas. Não se sentia bem o suficiente para começar uma briga no próprio cemitério.

— E você, como vai? - Perguntou James, olhando para seu amigo com atenção. Sirius abanou os ombros e comentou:

— Estou melhor que ontem. - Olhou para James, a pessoa que tinha ficado com ele a noite toda, conversado com ele, jogado às cartas enquanto bebiam, o distraindo, e agradeceu, seriamente:

— Obrigado, Prongs. - James olhou para Sirius, e ele continuou - Por tudo o que fez, e tem feito por mim.

— Os amigos são para essas coisas. - Respondeu ele, sorrindo para seu amigo, e continuaram a comer. Acabaram o almoço, colocaram a loiça na pia, deram os ossos a Snuffles, que roía com gosto o osso da perna do frango, e se despediram com um longo abraço. James saiu da casa dele mais leve, sabendo que Sirius estava um pouco mais animado.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> O que acharam da interação entre James e Sirius? E Snuffles?   
> Espero que comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o encontro entre Alice e Frank. Eles se encontravam alguns dias da semana no mesmo café que tinham ido a primeira vez e conversavam até altas horas da noite, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Alice já tinha contado a Lily que tinha conhecido uma pessoa e que estava encantada por ela. Também lhe perguntou como estava sua situação com James, mas ela se fez de desentendida. Lily sabia que o amava, sempre que se encontravam havia sempre uma forte tensão, uma atração inevitável, difícil de controlar, mas não sabia que ele retribuía seu amor. Por isso, tentava ser o mais fria possível com ele, tentava afastá-lo, pois não queria acabar por sofrer.

Alice estava em seu emprego e escrevia um artigo sobre moda, quando seu celular tocou. Atendeu e ficou admirada ao escutar a voz rouca de Frank do outro lado:

– Alice?

– Bom dia, Frank. – Falou ela, alegremente – Como vai?

– Vou bem. – Respondeu ele, e perguntou – E você?

– Estou bem, obrigada. – Disse ela e perguntou, curiosa – Porque me ligou?

– Então, gostaria de saber se você quer tomar um café comigo, em um café junto ao mar? – Alice não conseguiu acreditar. Era uma surpresa agradável.

– Hoje? – Perguntou ela.

– Sim, – Respondeu ele – Você não pode?

Ele fez uma entoação triste naquela pergunta e ela falou prontamente:

– Claro que sim, Frank.

– Eu vou buscar você, pelas oito horas, tá bom?

– Está ótimo. – Respondeu ela, sentindo seu coração batendo fortemente no peito. – Ficarei esperando.

– Até logo. – Se despediu ele, e ela escutou um tom alegre em sua voz.

– Até logo. – Respondeu e, sonhadora, desligou o celular. Olhou para o lugar vazio de James e suspirou, desde que ele começara as aulas com Lily, nunca mais o tinha visto. E Lily não falava nada sobre ele. “O que estará acontecendo entre eles?” – Se perguntou. Não sabendo a resposta, voltou para seu trabalho, ansiosa para que a tarde chegasse para se encontrar com ele.

 

OoOoO

 

O mar à noite era uma presença extraordinária. Tudo se refletia nele, e ele, pacífico, sossegado, parecia beijar com as ondas a areia da praia, para contar às pessoas coisas secretas, misteriosas. Não se escutava, era solitário. Brilhava à luz do sol poente, e tudo parecia brilhar nele. De casacos vestidos, Alice e Frank caminhavam silenciosamente pela praia, sentindo a areia fresca em contato com os pés descalços. A praia era larga e tinha alguns pescadores que recolhiam seus barcos de pesca, tal como diversos casais de namorados, que andavam de mãos dadas e que se dedicavam a carinhos longos, mas apressados. O vento acariciava os cabelos de ambos, os despenteando. Algumas gaivotas sobrevoavam o céu em círculos e, uma ou outra, estava pousada no chão. Ao longe, se escutava o som das ondas batendo nas rochas. O ambiente era sereno, belo, mas com a presença dos namorados, fazia a timidez de Frank ficar mais pronunciada.

– É tão lindo isso aqui, não é verdade? – Perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

– É maravilhoso. – Admitiu ele, e revelou, pensativo – Eu gosto de escutar o mar, sabe? Quando se escuta o mar, não se consegue escutar nosso interior, nossos pensamentos. A gente tem tanta coisa a dizer para si própria. O interior está sempre afastado do exterior mas, com o mar não é assim. É sempre igual. E está sempre em movimento, sempre fazendo barulho, se fazendo ouvir, pedindo que o escutamos. 

– Foi lindo o que você disse. – Falou Alice, o observando ternamente.

– Desculpe. – Pediu ele, envergonhado – Pensamentos. Mas, o que interessa é que a gente está aqui. E a gente tem a chance e o tempo de se falar.

– Você se lembra do filme “Casablanca”? – Perguntou Alice – Eles se separam, mas Rick diz: “Teremos sempre Paris”. É uma frase com muito significado, penso eu. Era como se ele afirmasse que não importava o que iria acontecer, pois eles teriam Paris em seus corações e o amor seria eterno. Seu destino, sua ilha no meio do mundo.

– É verdade. - Concordou ele – A gente passa de carro, correndo pela estrada. Ao lado do mar, e nem pensa que, parando o carro e descendo a escada, pode entrar em um mundo diferente.

Alice sorriu e ele continuou:

– É como o amor. O amor faz com que se viva no meio do mundo. Mas em um mundo completamente diferente. Ou você não acredita nisso?

– Acredito, sim. – Respondeu ela.

Frank se retraiu, sentindo que tinha falado demasiado. Se sentia bem na presença dela. Alice comentou:

– Você é realmente um poeta. Que coisas maravilhosas você fala.

– E você, Alice? – Perguntou ele, curioso – Quando começará a escrever?

– Não sei. – Admitiu ela, olhando para a areia – Penso que ainda não vivi o suficiente. Só quando se vive tanto é que se consegue entender o segredo da escrita. Eu tento, mas penso que não tenho nada para dizer.

– Está esperando que a vida se encontre com você.

– Sim, – Concordou Alice – Talvez.

– A vida, o mar e ao amor. – Falou Frank, sonhadoramente – São eles que fazem com que uma pessoa se sinta completa, como agora.

Estavam frente um ao outro, com o suave movimento do mar a seus pés, se observando. Não se tocaram, sentindo que não deviam quebrar aquele momento. Entre um e outro estava acontecendo a mais bela história de amor que tinham desejado.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Frank e Alice também se estão aproximando.   
> Mas, vocês acham que eles vão ficar juntos, ou alguém os separará?   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história.   
> Bjs: D


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.   
> Espero que gostem desse. Obrigada pelos hits.   
> Bjs :D

O jardim tinha bancos castanhos, de madeira. A grama era verde e estava úmida por ter sido regada uma hora antes. Flores de tons azuis e vermelhos atapetavam os canteiros. Se escutavam pássaros cantando nas árvores e o correr da água, fria e cristalina. Tudo era suave e belo, parecia uma cena tirada de um quadro. O céu, pintado de um azul claro e sem nuvens, fazia esse dia ainda mais sublime. Duas jovens de vestidos de algodão cor de rosa pálido e um verde esmeralda, respetivamente, tinham retirado os sapatos e estavam sentadas junto ao rio. Estavam com um ar triste, mas o pior já tinha passado.

– Eu queria tanto ser feliz! – Exclamou, Alice, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– E você vai ser. – Respondeu Lily, carinhosamente, enquanto abraçava a amiga – A gente vai ser.

– Porque ele fez isso comigo? Porque me traiu com outra? – Se perguntou ela, a dor em seu rosto e o desespero em sua voz – Eu gostava tanto dele!

Alice suspirou e recomeçou a chorar.

– Alice, ele é um babaca. – Comentou Lily, tentando acalmar a amiga – Há de aparecer outra pessoa, a pessoa certa. Uma pessoa que você irá amar. Só tem de ter paciência. Ele era um idiota!

– Mas eu gostava dele! – Repetiu Alice, sentindo uma dor aguda em seu coração, com o se ele tivesse sido rasgado em pedaços. Nunca tinha sentido tanta dor como naquele momento. Seu ex-namorado tinha quebrado, da forma mais cruel, todos seus sonhos e ilusões de adolescente apaixonada. 

Lily, que observava o rio correndo lentamente, pensando em uma forma de ajudar sua amiga, se levantou de um salto e parou à frente dela. Alice limpou as lágrimas e a fitou com curiosidade:

– Então, a gente vai combinar uma coisa. – Começou Lily, seriamente – A gente vai fazer, aqui e agora, uma aposta. Alinha?

Alice fungou em assentimento e Lily continuou, com convicção:

– Aposto com você que irei viver a mais bela história de amor de sempre! – Alice observou a amiga, espantada. Mas a expressão, “história de amor”, a fazia precisamente se lembrar de sua paixão despedaçada.

– Então, você alinha, ou não? – Perguntou Lily, a incitando e ela, como uma garota que nunca gostava de ficar para trás, se levantou e declarou:

– E eu aposto com você que irei viver uma história de amor mais bela que a sua!

Se observaram em desafio, Lily satisfeita por ter tirado Alice de seu estado depressivo. Mesmo só tendo namorado uns meses, ela se tinha apaixonado irremediavelmente pelo garoto, que não hesitara, na primeira oportunidade, de partir seu coração.

– Está apostado! – Exclamaram as duas, ao mesmo tempo. Selando o compromisso com forte um aperto de mão.

 

OoOoO

 

Quinze anos se passaram depois daquela situação. Elas, naquela altura, eram somente duas jovens de quinze anos. Tinham passado todos esses anos, com suas ilusões de amor, com suas promessas e suas desfeitas.

Lily se tinha casado, conhecido alguma felicidade, algum bem estar, mas não o verdadeiro amor. Alice tinha conhecido homens interessantes e bonitos, de caráter fabuloso, mas que lhes faltava o essencial: honestidade, coragem.

Quanto maior e mais completo era um homem, mais frágil ele se revelava.

Ambas as jovens, agora mulheres maduras, que sabiam o que queriam da vida, estavam colocadas, sem saberem, no centro de uma bela história de amor. Mas, para amar, era preciso acreditar, se respeitar e se entregar de corpo e alma. E a luta pelo grande amor de Lily era com ela própria: se deixar amar, permitir que o amor entrasse dentro dela. Tinha de se deixar levar pelos sentimentos, as emoções. Tinha de baixar o escudo que utilizava para se proteger.

Alice, por outro lado, bastava acreditar na outra pessoa: acreditar que o sonho e a felicidade estavam ao alcance delas. Era somente o que precisava.

Era o que teriam de aprender, que também tinham o direito de amar.

 

OoOoO

 

 

Foi com esses pensamentos, mergulhada nessas lembranças e conclusões, que Lily subia a rua de sua casa. Iria passar a manhã em um café, se distrair um pouco. Precisava se concentrar para pintar novas telas. A luz do sol acarinhava sua pele, limpando sua alma e aclarando seus pensamentos.

Com um vestido branco de algodão, de decote em “V”, que lhe caía graciosamente pelas formas esguias, ela sentia o verão passando por si. Os saltos ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Embora sorrisse, sentia um vazio em seu interior, em sua vida. Sentia a falta de James, há uma semana que não se viam. Ele tinha viajado durante uns dias para a Irlanda do Norte, pois tinha um artigo para escrever sobre aquelas terras. Mas voltaria naquele dia.

Sentia falta de seus sorrisos marotos, de seus olhos brilhando na direção dela, de sua voz suave. Sentia falta de sua presença, fazendo fosse o que fosse, conversando sobre assuntos banais, ou a questionando constantemente nas aulas, quase a fazendo perder a cabeça, da química que eles transmitiam. James, depois daquela segunda aula, onde tinha revelado que era um homem com sentimentos, se tinha tornado mais extrovertido e sua preocupação com Sirius não era tão visível como antes, embora ela percebesse que ele continuava preocupado com seu amigo.

Tinha passado mais de dois meses na companhia dele, e ele tinha virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo, bagunçando seus sentimentos. Ele era mais que um aprendiz, se importava com ele, o desejava. O amava. Os sonhos que tinha com ele, à noite, serviam de exemplo. Imaginava muitas vezes que ele chegava à sua beira, que admitia que a amava e a beijava com paixão. Outras vezes, era ela própria que se declarava. Mas sempre acabavam deitados, fazendo amor. Se sentou em uma mesa e o garçom chegou, perguntando:

– Bom dia, o que deseja?

– Um chá de camomila, por favor. – Pediu ela e ele se afastou. Retirou um livro de dentro da bolsa branca e começou a ler. Era um romance erótico, “Ivy – Ensina-me a Sentir”, de S. Quinn. Leu o livro com atenção, enquanto esperava seu pedido. O garçom chegou em poucos minutos e colocou a xícara em cima da mesa. Ela retirou a carteira da bolsa e pagou com algumas moedas. Com um gesto de agradecimento, ele se afastou e Lily bebericou seu chá, lendo atentamente as linhas do livro. Fechou os olhos e se imaginou no lugar da personagem, enquanto James lhe dava as experiências sexuais mais fantásticas de sua vida. Mesmo não querendo, seu corpo, involuntariamente, caiu nessa lembrança. Começou a recordar o físico dele: sua pele sedosa, seus ombros largos e mãos fortes. Tentou imaginar o prazer que seria tê-lo dentro de si, que subia por todos seu corpo, se espalhando. Suas pernas em redor dele, esperando que ele a penetrasse e…  
Abriu os olhos e percebeu, assustada, que estava se contornando lentamente no café. Se endireitou e olhou em volta, mas as poucas pessoas que estavam não olhavam para ela. Também, felizmente, tinha escolhido um lugar recôndito, no fundo do estabelecimento. Ficou aliviada por não ter soltado nenhum som, teria sido sua ruína. A maior vergonha de sua vida. Fechou o livro com um estrondo, que atraiu alguns olhares, mas ela não tinha reparado. Seu rosto estava franzido de concentração. A paixão que sentia por James iria levá-la à loucura. Percebeu que o desejava com todas suas forças e que não se conseguia controlar. Não podia continuar resistindo, tinha tentado, com todas as suas forças, afastá-lo de si, mas se tinha apaixonado perdidamente por ele.  
De um ímpeto, terminou o chá e se levantou. Caminhou para fora do local, enquanto pegava em seu celular e ligava para James.  
– Alô? – A voz dele ecoou no outro lado e Lily sentiu seu corpo estremecer.  
– James, sou eu, Lily. – Falou ela, depressa – Preciso de falar urgentemente com você. Já chegou da viagem?  
– Sim. – Respondeu ele, calmamente – Já estou em casa.  
– Preciso muito de conversar com você. – Falou ela, enquanto caminhava apressada até sua casa, e James perguntou, preocupado:  
– Algum problema?  
– Não. – Falou ela, rapidamente, para que ele não se preocupasse. E perguntou, com urgência em sua voz – Mas, você pode? É mesmo muito importante.  
– Sim. – Respondeu ele – Estarei aí em alguns minutos. Até já.  
– Obrigada, James. – Falou ela, aliviada –Até já.  
Desligou o celular e, quando percebeu o que tinha feito, estacou no meio da rua, chocada. “ Que é que eu fiz?” – Se perguntou, tapando seu rosto com as mãos, não conseguindo acreditar na burrice que tinha feito. Iria estar frente a frente com o homem de seus sonhos e não se sentia preparada. Se xingou mentalmente, por sua antecipação e desceu a rua em direção à sua casa. Pegou nas chaves e abriu a porta, entrando. Ansiosa, atirou a bolsa para o sofá e se sentou com o coração aos pulos, esperando que ele chegasse. Tinha que resolver sua situação, ou não sabia o que iria acontecer.  
OoOoO  
Escutou a porta e suspirou, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido com o som. Estava nervosa. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar e correu para a porta. Viu James à sua frente, seus cabelos negros molhados e seu rosto demonstrava preocupação. Emanava um perfume suave e usava uma camiseta vermelha e umas calças azuis, que revelavam as formas de seus músculos. Se afastou da porta, para que ele passasse e lhe indicou para que fosse para a sala.  
– James, sente-se, por favor. – Pediu Lily, e ele lhe obedeceu. Tentando não olhar para os músculos de seus braços, disse nervosamente, apertando suas mãos – Desculpe ligar assim e lhe pedir para vir, mas como a gente tinha marcado uma aula para mais logo, pensei que não teria problema em vir mais cedo. O que tenho para discutir com você é importante e pode colocar em causa nossas aulas.  
James a observava com atenção, mas não parecia preocupado. Pelo contrário, sua postura estava relaxada e seus olhos brilhavam carinhosamente na direção dela. De vez em quando, passava a mão pelo cabelo rebelde, o despenteando ainda mais. Lily percebeu que era um gesto caraterístico dele.  
– Já sei o que me vai dizer. – Falou ele, calmamente e Lily estremeceu, percebendo que ele iria falar. Que ele tinha percebido o que seu corpo e alma sentiam por ele. – Que, ou não tenho jeito nenhum para pintar e que me recomenda que termine as aulas de imediato…  
– Não é nada disso, eu… – Falou ela, em voz baixa, e ele continuou – Ou que me deseja tanto que é incapaz de me continuar a dar aulas.  
James se levantou do sofá e se colocou à frente dela, que estremeceu com a aproximação. Seus olhares se encontraram, se fixando nos contornos de suas feições. Pegou delicadamente na mão dela e Lily estremeceu ao sentir a pele quente dele contra a sua, que estava fria. Ele continuou, com o sorriso mais sensual que tinha visto:  
– Deseja demasiado meu corpo. E tem medo de começar a me amar. De tal forma que deseja fazer amor comigo. E depois se apaixonar, e viver a história de amor de sua vida.  
Lily escutava atentamente suas palavras, percebendo que ele a entendia mais que ela própria. Sentia que se entregava, enquanto sua voz doce a enfeitiçava. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e tomou seus lábios com suavidade. Rodeou os braços em redor dela, que estremeceu com o toque suave e se agarrou a ele, aliviada. As bocas se encontravam com precisão, era melhor sensação do mundo. Era viciante e delicioso. Há muito tempo que o desejava beijar, sentir novamente os braços dele em redor de seu corpo. Ele se afastou e ela sentiu falta do calor dele, do contato entre seus corpos.  
– Lily, eu desejo tanto você. – Admitiu ele – Quero que você seja minha essa noite.  
Lily estremeceu com suas palavras, não acreditando que seus sonhos se iriam realizar, e respondeu:  
– Eu também. - Ela soltou um gritinho, espantada, quando ele a ergueu e saíram da sala. Com toda a delicadeza, James subiu as escadas, observando a mulher em seus braços. Finalmente ela seria sua, pensava, emocionado. Lily lhe indicou seu quarto e entraram, entre beijos e carícias. O quarto tinha somente uma cama grande de casal, de lençóis brancos, um armário com todas suas roupas e dois criados mudos de cor castanha, com dois candeeiros.  
Os lábios de James atacaram seu pescoço, enquanto Lily soltava gemidos de prazer, seus olhos fechados, aproveitando cada toque, cada sensação que a percorria. As mãos dela percorriam seu rosto barbeado, descendo para seu tórax, sentindo seus músculos retesados. Ele a pousou no chão e começou a retirar a roupa dela, Lily o imitou.   
Percebendo que estavam despidos, Lily o empurrou delicadamente para a cama. Os olhos de James a observavam com um misto de desejo e curiosidade. Ela subiu lentamente pelo corpo dele, e parou em cima do membro dele.   
James estremeceu e abafou um gemido ao sentir as mãos dela passeando por seu membro longo e intumescido. Olhou para baixo e estremeceu ao vê-la observando de lábios entreabertos seu membro. Ao sentir a língua dela percorrendo sua base e colocando sua boca ao longo de sua extensão, implorou, sua voz entrecortada pelo prazer:  
– Lily… por favor …– Ela estremeceu ao escutar sua voz rouca, suplicando para que o tocasse com mais intimidade. Começou os movimentos ritmados de vai e vem, enquanto observava o rosto sereno de James se transformando aos poucos em uma máscara de puro prazer. As mãos dele percorriam seus cabelos, incitando a aumentar o ritmo. Os movimentos cada vez mais intensos de Lily faziam com que James estivesse quase perdendo o controle e, não querendo isso, a puxou por um braço para cima. Quando ela ia perguntar se tinha feito algo de errado, ele a puxou para baixo de si e a beijou enquanto que, com uma mão, acariciava seu monte de Vênus e descia para seu clítoris. Um calor intenso circulava por seu corpo pelos toques intensos que ele realizava. James deixou seus lábios e desceu por seu pescoço, ora mordiscando, ora beijando. Ele tocava o corpo dela com a mesma delicadeza e precisão que pintava seus quadros.

Lily sentia arrepios de prazer percorrendo seu corpo e soltou um gemido abafado de deleite ao sentir os lábios dele acariciando seus seios, deixando um rastro úmido por onde passava, enquanto suas mãos tocavam em seu corpo. Sua boca estava entreaberta e gemia o nome dele: 

– James… – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele acarinhou seu clítoris com a língua. Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de seus lábios, seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos pelo toque íntimo, e ela agarrou com força os cabelos dele, mas sem o machucar. Seu coração batia rapidamente e seu corpo pareceu em fogo, principalmente quando os dedos dele encontraram sua intimidade. Ela estremecia com a intensidade das sensações que seu corpo experimentava. Sua mão acariciava o cabelo bagunçado, enquanto movimentava seus quadris na direção dele. A ponta da língua dele acariciava lugares sensíveis e Lily sentiu uma sensação prazerosa crescendo em seu estômago, cada vez mais rápido, mais pujante, até que se desfez com um grito alto de prazer. Suas pernas tremeram pelo orgasmo que tinha recebido e James a abraçou, se sentindo satisfeito pelo prazer que lhe tinha oferecido. Beijou os lábios dela e Lily pode sentir seu sabor adocicado. Ele se colocou no meio das pernas de Lily e ela entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele. O membro de James encontrou sua entrada e ele se impulsionou para a frente. A penetração foi lenta, delicada. Lily soltou um grito manhoso e James um grunhido abafado. Ficaram os dois parados, aproveitando aquela sensação deliciosa de preenchimento, antes de ele movimentar o quadril dele em direção a ela. Lily se agarrou com força a James, seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados e sentiu os lábios dele percorrendo os seus com desespero, enquanto sentia ele se movimentando cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo. Fincou as unhas nas costas dele e arranhou-as, gemidos escapando de sua boca. O beijo foi quebrado quando ela estremeceu e gemeu seu nome:

– James… – As estocadas eram frenéticas e ela sentia novamente aquela sensação no baixo ventre, que era do orgasmo chegando. Apertando James mais contra si, gemeu com urgência:

– James…Oh! – Um estremecimento intenso percorreu seu corpo e ela gritou, impulsionando seu corpo para a frente. James colocou seus lábios aos dela, sufocando o grito e sentiu Lily tremendo e ficando lânguida em seus braços. Pequenos gemidos escapavam de seus lábios e ela se sentia satisfeita pelo prazer que tinha recebido. Estimulado pelo prazer da mulher, James estocou mais algumas vezes e explodiu em seu ápice. Ficaram os dois quietos, recuperando o fôlego e ele se retirou dentro dela. Ela olhou apaixonadamente para James declarou:

– Eu te amo, James. – Ele sorriu de volta, emocionado com as palavras dela.

– Eu também te amo, Lily. – Respondeu, antes de adormecer. Lily observou o rosto sereno de James e suspirou, feliz. Se aninhou em seus braços e fechou os olhos, adormecendo profundamente.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Finalmente James e Lily aprofundaram sua relação!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Por favor, comentem, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

A rotina de Alice tinha regressado ao normal. Saía à mesma hora de casa e conduzia até ao café, onde tomava seu habitual café da manhã. Naquele dia, pensava que iria ter um dia calmo, onde só escreveria artigos para a revista, mas sua irritante chefe, Umbridge, uma mulher com cara de sapo e sempre vestida de rosa, a tinha mandado cobrir a chegada de uma personalidade importante, o escritor búlgaro Igor Karkaroff, que tinha terminado de chegar de um congresso internacional. Vários chefes de redação tinham mandado seus jornalistas fazê-lo e, por isso, Alice estava no meio de uma multidão que tentava, sem êxito, uma entrevista. Estava sendo um dia terrível para ela. Pensava em Frank, também ele escritor, que escrevia calmamente seus poemas, tentando perceber como funcionava a alma. Ela o achava admirável, amável, belo.

Seguia o homem, de gravador na mão, mas ele era convencido e não facilitava seu trabalho. Não tinha aceitado lhe dar uma entrevista em exclusivo. Mas, a verdade é que ela estava perdendo a paciência com ele.

– E o que pensa da publicação de seus livros em nosso país? – Perguntou, sem consultar suas anotações.

– Bom... – O homem respondia em monossílabos, para sua frustração, enquanto se aproximavam da porta onde se realizaria o congresso. Um segurança veio impedi-la de continuar a conversa, enquanto o escritor entrava.

– Lamento, mas a senhora tem de terminar.

– Mas, são só umas perguntas. - Tentou argumentar Alice, mas ele negou, enquanto a encaminhava para a saída. Ela olhou para seus braços fortes e morenos, e pensou como uma mulher se sentiria bem neles. Os olhos dele eram escuros e frios, como uma caverna, que a arrepiaram de medo, e era muito alto. À entrada, pararam, e ele perguntou:

– Como se chama?

– Alice Smith. - Respondeu ela, escutando sua voz grave, achando estranha sua pergunta.

– Gostaria de tomar um café comigo? - Pediu ele e ela riu nervosamente com a audácia dele. Era muito estranho ele pedir para tomarem um café, já que eles nem se conheciam, e respondeu:

– Tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Desculpe.

– Ao menos posso ver sua carteira de jornalista? - Perguntou ele, estendendo a mão e ela se surpreendeu o pedido, mas retirou o cartão de dentro da bolsa. Ele pegou nele e leu com atenção, lhe devolvendo de seguida.

– Alice. - Falou, como se saboreasse seu nome – Eu sou Rudolphus Lestrange.

– Muito prazer, Sr. Lestrange. - Disse ela, seus sentidos em alerta, e continuou – Lamento, mas tenho trabalho para fazer e estou atrasada. Adeus.

E se afastou rapidamente, não reparando no olhar lascivo que ele lhe lançava. Se dirigiu para o carro e voltou para seu emprego, onde começou um novo artigo, já que as perguntas do autor não tinham sido respondidas. O resto do dia tinha sido normal e, à noite, ficou por casa, já que Frank tinha trabalho para fazer. Decidiu ver um filme romântico na televisão e, quando sentiu sono, foi para a cama descansar.

 

 

OoOoO

 

Ela e Frank estavam junto ao rio, o mesmo rio de sua infância. Estavam sentados na grama e conversavam. Ele recitava poemas, enquanto beijava sua mão e Alice estava feliz. Um barulho os sobressaltou e se viraram, vendo Lestrange, seus olhos estavam frios e brilhavam de ódio. Ele correu até Frank e começou a bater nele violentamente, o esmurrando. Alice tentou impedi-lo, mas ele a empurrou com violência contra o chão e ela soltou um grito de dor. Deitada no chão, viu Frank sendo afogado na água, enquanto lutava pela vida. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Horrorizada, viu que Frank não respirava, seu corpo flutuava nas margens do rio. Rudolphus se aproximou dela a passos largos e a puxou pelo cabelo, a fazendo gritar. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, chorando a morte dele, enquanto Rudolphus a obrigava a olhá-lo nos olhos e dizia:

– Você é minha, minha!

– Não! - Gritou ela, chorando a morte de Frank.

– Minha! - Rosnou ele, enquanto rasgava suas roupas.

– NÃO! - Ela acordou com seus próprios gritos, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Respirou repetidamente, tentando respirar, flexionou as pernas e se abraçou, chorando copiosamente durante muito tempo. Quando se acalmou um pouco, se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Lavou as mãos e o rosto com água fria. Através do espelho, conseguia ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Se limpou com uma toalha felpuda e desceu em direção à cozinha. Preparou uma xícara de chá de camomila e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Ainda com o coração aos pulos, voltou para a cama, desejosa por voltar a dormir e esquecer o que tinha sonhado. Mas não conseguiu dormir o resto da noite, o sonho tinha sido muito real. Tinha dado voltas e voltas à cama, tentando arranjar uma boa posição para dormir, mas não tinha conseguido. Se levantou com olheiras e se preparou. Tomou banho, colocou um pouco de base, para que não se notasse tanto sua falta de descanso e realizou sua rotina, enquanto pensava no sonho. Tinha sido terrível. Tomou o café no sítio do costume e foi para o emprego.

Quando chegou à sua mesa de trabalho, viu um ramo de belas rosas vermelhas. Viu um papel e leu o nome de Rudophus. Estremecendo, pegou nas rosas e as deitou ao lixo, se lembrando do sonho. Ligou o notebook, pronta para trabalhar, mas seu telefone tocou. Franzindo o sobrolho, atendeu. A voz de Mary McDonald disse do outro lado:

– Alice, está aqui um homem que quer conversar com você.

– Quem... – Começou ela, mas a voz de Rudolphus ecoou do outro lado:

– Oi, querida.

– Eu não sou sua querida! - Exclamou Alice, com um misto de raiva e medo.

– Não diga isso. - Falou ele, em tom de zombaria – Estou aqui em baixo para vir buscar você. Vamos tomar um café.

– Me deixe em paz! Não tenho nada com você! - Gritou ela, e alguns colegas a observaram, percebendo seu medo – Eu não quero nada com você! Eu tenho namorado!

Sabia que era mentira, mas era uma forma de se livrar dele.

– Não volte a me contatar, ou irei me queixar à policia! – Ordenou e desligou o telefone com violência, esperando que ele não voltasse a aparecer. Talvez não o fizesse, mas ela estava falando a sério. Colocou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. Aos poucos, seus colegas viravam os rostos, mas comentavam em voz baixa o que tinha acontecido.

Ela começara a amar Frank e aquele homem se colocava dentro dos pensamentos dela, sem ela querer. Um pigarreio a interrompeu de seus pensamentos e olhou para cima, vendo o rosto sério de Moody. Ele lhe entregou um papel, dizendo:

– Para a senhora. - Tremendo, ela pegou nele e o segurança perguntou, desconfiado:

– Está tudo bem?

– Por favor, – Implorou Alice, sua voz trêmula – Não deixe aquele homem entrar nunca mais nesse estabelecimento, por favor.

Ele percebeu seu estado alterado e respondeu:

– Não se preocupe. Ele não voltará.

– Obrigada. - Agradeceu ela, e ele se afastou, olhando para trás. Ela abriu o papel e leu:

 

Não vou desistir de você

Fica aqui meu email, minha morada, meu celular

Estou esperando você

Eu sei que você me quer

Rudolphus L.

 

Ela começou a chorar, se lembrando do sonho. Esperava que ele não fosse um perseguidor, que andasse atrás dela. Pelo menos, sabia que no emprego estava segura. Ele não a buscaria ali. Machucou o papel e o atirou para a lixeira. Limpava suas lágrimas enquanto Marlene aparecia à sua frente, seu rosto preocupado e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Lhe entregou e perguntou:

– Quer conversar?

– Não, Lene. - Respondeu Alice, bebericando seu chá, se sentindo mais calma – Obrigada, mas eu estou bem.

– Se precisar de mim, fale. - Respondeu ela, e se afastou, a olhando com preocupação. Alice sorriu forçadamente e a amiga se afastou, a observando. Fechou os olhos e pensou em Frank, se sentindo, aos poucos mais calma para trabalhar.

 

Continua....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Foi um pouco tenso, né?   
> Vocês acham que Rudolphus vai deixar Alice em paz, ou irá lhe fazer mal?  
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história.   
> Bjs: D


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Estava uma bela manhã de verão, ainda mais agradável que a do dia anterior. Eram dez horas e o sol batia suavemente na janela verde e antiga da casa de Lily. Um vento fresco tocava suavemente no cortinado, como se trocasse segredos, e entrava pelo quarto. Na cama de lençóis brancos, Lily estava tapada até ao peito, abraçada ao corpo alto e quente de James, e ele tinha um braço em redor do corpo dela. Tinham acabado de despertar e ele se aproximou dela, lhe roubando um beijo. Ela fechou os olhos, desfrutando do momento. Os lábios dele eram suaves e gentis. James atuava como se tivesse medo de a quebrar, segurando-a como se ela fosse frágil, de cristal. Como se temesse que tivesse sido tudo um sonho e que ela desaparecesse de seus braços.

Quando sentiu algo molhado pressionando seus lábios, os separou e deixou que a língua de James invadisse sua boca. Gemeu quando sentiu que ele a beijava com desejo, suas línguas dançando sensualmente, em contato uma com a outra.

Ele a agarrava com delicadeza pela cintura e aprofundava o beijo com paixão. Ela nunca se tinha sentido assim: tão querida, amada por um homem. Tinha sido uma noite perfeita. Ainda sentia o corpo dele a penetrando e, pela primeira vez na vida, tinha sentido como se ambos fossem uma pessoa só. Era indescritível o prazer que tinha sentido com James. Era como se eles se pertencessem, fossem almas gêmeas. Seus corpos se tinham encaixado com perfeição, como se tivessem sido desenhados um para o outro.

James se levantou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, o despenteando ainda mais, enquanto ia ao banheiro. Lily pegou no travesseiro onde ele tinha descansado e o cheirou, sentindo seu cheiro caraterístico. Suspirou, apaixonada. Escutou alguns ruídos no banheiro e ele saiu. A observou com paixão, seus olhos a fitando atentamente, como se não acreditasse que estavam juntos. Ele ainda conseguia escutar os suspiros dela, gemendo seu nome, implorando por mais. Tinha sido a melhor experiência de sua vida. Observou os cabelos despenteados e o rosto pálido, sem maquiagem, de uma mulher que tinha acordado de manhã e percebeu que ela era ainda mais linda. Lily observou atentamente o corpo dele, recortado pela luz, parecendo um corpo de um sonho e teve vontade imediata de o pintar. Abanou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, o medo visível em suas feições delicadas. Se ela o pintasse, desaparecia. James percebeu sua inquietude e se aproximou dela e disse, firmemente:

– Lily…

– Sim. – Perguntou ela, erguendo a cabeça e o observando com atenção. Percebeu seu rosto sério e ficou tensa. – Que aconteceu?

– Sei que você me quer pintar. – Falou ele, antes que ela pudesse pensar em coisas que nada tinham a ver. – Mas tem medo. Medo de que, se me pintar, eu desapareça. Como todas as pessoas que de quem você gostou ao longo de sua vida: pintou-as e depois elas sumiram. E você não deseja repetir mais isso.

Ela o escutava em silêncio, admirada como ela a entendia tão bem. Eles se conheciam há pouco tempo, mas parecia que se conheciam desde sempre.

– Mas eu não vou fugir. – Prometeu ele, solenemente. Estendeu a mão e pediu – Venha comigo, por favor.

Curiosa, ela aceitou sua mão e se levantou. Se dirigiu para o armário e pegou em dois roupões finos, escondendo seus corpos nus. James observou as pernas nuas e desejou levá-la novamente para a cama e a amar até ao dia seguinte. A abraçou pela cintura e Lily se sentiu mais calma, protegida. Saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas em direção à sala. Mesmo sentindo fome, James sabia que, para que Lily deixasse os fantasmas de seu passado, seus receios, precisava de fazer aquilo: precisava de o pintar. Mas ele também o iria fazer. Iria pintá-la. E aquele medo que a afligia desapareceria para sempre. A sentou no banco, em frente a um cavalete, onde uma tela vazia aguardava para que desenhassem nela. Ele se sentou à frente da outra, onde tinha estado a fazer esboços nas aulas anteriores, antes de viajar. Vendo o olhar inquisidor de Lily em sua direção, explicou:

– Você vai me desenhar. E eu a você. Se você desaparecer, eu também desapareço. Se você ficar, eu também fico.

Lily olhou para ele, emocionada. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha proposto aquilo. Pegou com delicadeza no pincel e, como se fizessem amor através dos quadros, os dois amantes se pintaram um ao outro. Os traços, os membros, as formas dos corpos que se amaram na noite anterior e que o amor unia cada vez mais, assomavam nos retratos que ambos pintavam, inesperadamente, cheios de cor e sensualidade.

Os olhos de Lily estavam brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas, lágrimas de uma felicidade profunda que vinham da compreensão, do amor que, pela primeira vez na vida, ela pintava. Finalmente sentia que iria ser feliz, porque James a entendia. Ele a entedia completamente, em sua personalidade, feitio, comportamento, seus problemas e dificuldades. E estava também conseguindo derramar seus medos, a preparando para viver o amor.

Não conseguindo controlar mais as lágrimas, elas corriam por seu delicado rosto, a tornando mais bela. James sorriu delicadamente à sua frente, não deixando de a pintar, sabendo o que ela estava sentindo.

Em menos de um dia, uma vida nova se abria completamente para ela, no corpo e alma de James. E estava abrindo as portas de seu coração para o amor.

Estava tudo perfeito.

OoOoO

Alice se sentiu perdida ao longo daquele dia. Não sabia como, mas o telefone de seu emprego tocou constantemente o dia todo. A primeira vez que o atendeu, não estava preparada para escutar a voz dele. Rudolphus estava sendo tão insistente, a impedindo de trabalhar, que Marlene ligou para os policiais. Ela já tinha conheecido alguns casos semelhantes e, muitos deles, tinham acabado mal. Eles vieram rapidamente e, após alguma investigação, descobriram que ele estava fazendo as ligações através de uma cabine telefônica a umas ruas de distância. Ele foi preso e ela fez queixa por assédio, mas não se sentia calma. Nunca tinha sido perseguida e estava assustada. Queria conversar com Lily, mas percebeu que não a queria preocupar. Sua amiga era muito protetora com aqueles que amava. E pensou em James que, desde que tinha começado as aulas de pintura, nunca mais o viu. Tinha perguntado por ele às colegas, que lhe disseram que ele andava diferente, mais irrequiento que o habitual, e também com olhar sonhador.

Umbridge, ao saber da situação, enrugou o rosto, parecendo ainda mais com um sapo, e a mandou para casa, para seu espanto. "Talvez ela não queira mais problemas em sua redação", pensou Alice, ao se despedir de suas colegas e saindo do edifício. Umbridge não era daquelas de dava um dia de folga facilmente, por qualquer motivo. Ela parecia, à primeira vista, uma pessoa simpática, para ganhar sua confiança e depois se tornava seu pior pesadelo. Conduziu até casa, onde tomou um longo banho e mandou vir uma pizza de carbonara. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo estava tenso da manhã aterradora que tinha vivido. Sentada no sofá confortável de sua casa, almoçou e viu televisão. Sem se aperceber, adormeceu e , quando acordou percebeu que tinha dormido uma tarde inteira. Mais descansada, se levantou e vestiu uma roupa cômoda pensando em sair, se distrair. Com um longo vestido azul, uma bolsa beje e uns sapatos da mesma cor, saiu de casa e se dirigiu para o cinema. Estacionou e caminhou no meio da multidão até às bilheteira. Viu os filmes que estavam em exibição e se decidiu pelo " O Fantasma Enamorado",que contava uma história de uma mulher que encontrou a figura de um capitão, morto no mar, e por quem se apaixonou.

A moral da história era aquela: acreditar que o amor era possível e que nada o separava, mesmo parecendo impossível. E eles acabaram por escrever um livro juntos: a mulher escrevia as histórias do mar que o capitão fantasma lhe contava.

Alice pensou que era mesmo aquilo que precisava. Foi a única que se sentou à frente do ecrã, os restantes espetadores se decidiram pela parte de trás da sala. Viu o filme como se fosse sua própria história e se emocionou mas, daquela vez, sem o lenço de Frank. Percebeu que aquela história era uma metáfora da história dela pois, afinal, ela acreditava no amor.

O que tinha acontecido com o aparecimento de Rudolphus era apenas uma prova. Que o verdadeiro amor era o sentimento mais raro e difícil do mundo. Tinha de passar por todas as provas, para que o prêmio fosse a felicidade mas, pelo caminho, tinha de se fortalecer contra a dor e as incertezas.

Quando o filme terminou, ela se deixou estar um pouco, enquanto as restantes pessoas saíam. Tinha percebido que, com Rudolphus tinha sido somente uma atração, que se tinha transformado em um pesadelo e que amava verdadeiramente Frank. Se levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala de cinema. Limpou as lágrimas, enquanto saía da sala quando, surpreendida, encontrou Frank a esperando.

Ele sorriu para ela e perguntou:

– Você quer que eu seja seu fantasma? Porque enamorado, já sou - Alice sorriu em resposta e se atirou a seus braços, sentindo que eles rodeavam sua cintura e que era apertada contra o corpo másculo e firme. Seus olhares se cruzaram e seus rostos se aproximaram, se beijando com paixão.

Do filme para a realidade, ela tinha percebido o sentido do amor.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Finalmente Lily e Alice encontraram o que tanto procuravam: amor.   
> Só para avisar, o próximo capítulo será o epílogo.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que estão achando da história.  
> Bjs: D


	14. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Um ano e uns meses se passaram desde que todos eles se conheceram. Estava uma bela tarde de outono e Lily e Alice tinham combinado fazer um piquenique junto ao rio com seus respetivos namorados, James e Frank, para desanuviarem um pouco da pressão de seus empregos e porque tinham realizado uma pequena surpresa para os homens.

 

O relacionamento deles, depois de todos aqueles altos e baixos estava sendo maravilhoso.

 

Umas semanas depois daquela aventura amorosa, James e Lily tinham ficado cada vez mais apaixonados um pelo outro. Eles continuaram o curso de pintura, mas aproveitavam, de vez em quando, para namorarem. Uma noite, ele a convidara para um jantar romântico em um restaurante e a pedira em namoro, mostrando um delicado anel de prata. Lily ficara em choque durante uns momentos, mas aceitara, feliz. Eles comemoraram com um delicioso jantar e champanhe a acompanhar. Naquela noite, ela dormira em casa de James, que a amara do jeito carinhoso e sensual de sempre.

 

Frank decidira pedir Alice em namoro um pouco mais tarde, através de um poema escrito por ele mesmo, onde falara o que realmente sentia por ela. Tinha ido a casa dela de propósito à noite e o recitara mentalmente, ajoelhado o chão, com uma caixa de veludo na mão, enquanto Alice se deambulava em lágrimas, incapaz de acreditar que tinha encontrado um homem tão carinhoso como ele. Por fim, ela se atirara em seus braços e o beijara com paixão, aceitando o compromisso.

 

Um mês depois de estarem namorando, James apresentou Sirius e Marlene a Lily, que achou que eles eram pessoas fantásticas, embora Sirius ainda estivesse de luto devido à morte do irmão. Tinham saído os quatro e, às vezes, Frank e Alice os tinham acompanhado e se tinham divertido imenso. James tinha comentado que ele e Sirius eram amigos de infância e que sempre tinham tido muitas aventuras.

 

Naquela tarde, usavam roupas quentes, embora não estivesse muito frio. As folhas, com as típicas cores do outono, caíam aos seus pés, tornando aquele cenário ainda mais belo, que Lily desejou pintar, para relembrar para o resto de sua vida. Caminhavam pela grama verde, salpicada de folhas coloridas, conversando animadamente, em direção ao rio. Grande parte das árvores estavam despidas de folhas, e um vento suave despenteava os cabelos deles, alguns fios de cabelo caindo por seus rostos. 

 

As duas mulheres sorriam, cúmplices, se entreolhando de vez em quando. Estavam ansiosas para contarem a notícia que tinham descoberto há umas semanas atrás. Elas andavam se sentindo doentes, com enjoos e, muitas vezes, vomitavam. James e Frank tinham estado muito preocupados, mas elas diziam que estava tudo bem, para que eles não se assustassem. E, realmente, estavam.

 

James levava na mão um enorme cesto de palha com coxinhas, empadinhas, e outros salgadinhos. Também traziam bebidas, e outros utensílios que poderiam precisar. Alice tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto sua mão direita, que tinha um belo anel de prata, oferecido por Frank, acariciava seu ventre. Estava duplamente feliz, Rudolphus estava preso e não tinha forma de a contatar novamente, para seu alívio, e seu namoro com Frank tinha dado frutos.

Chegaram ao rio, aquele local mágico onde Lily e Alice tinham passado grande parte de suas infâncias, sonhando e partilhando projetos e planos. Chegaram à margem e Alice falou, enquanto tirava os sapatos e molhava os pés na água fria:

– Esse é um dia solene, garotos.

– Esse é o dia, – Continuou Lily, sorrindo para a amiga – em que Alice perdeu comigo uma aposta com quase vinte anos.

– Perdão… – Completou Alice, sorridente – é o dia em que perdi e ganhei a aposta.

James e Frank se entreolharam não entendendo o que elas estavam dizendo. Ele colocou o cesto no gramado, observando as mulheres com curiosidade.

– Se expliquem, por favor. – Pediu. Lily abriu o cesto e começou retirando a toalha xadrez, a estendendo a seus pés. Alice tirou os pés da água e explicou:

– A gente apostou, há quase vinte anos, nesse mesmo sítio, que iríamos viver a mais bela história de amor do mundo.

– A verdade é que cada uma de nós a está vivendo. – Adicionou Lily, olhando apaixonadamente para James, que retribuiu o olhar. – Por isso, a gente ganhou…e perdeu.

– Muito mais importante que isso, – Continuou Alice, se colocando ao lado de Frank e colocando sua cabeça no ombro dele – a gente percebeu o sentido do amor. E fomos salvas pelo amor. Isso é o mais importante da vida.

Os dois homens não sabiam o que dizer. Elas riram, enigmáticas, e retiraram as garrafas e a comida de dentro do cesto e pousaram em cima da toalha, começando a comer.

 

De regresso ao lugar de suas juventudes, sentiam que o sonho de suas vidas e seus segredos mais secretos se tinham realizado. Elas tinham tudo o que sempre desejaram, na realidade, muito mais.

Conversaram sobre temas banais, enquanto se deliciavam com aquela agradável comida. Batatas fritas, coca-cola, água fresca, salgadinhos, copos e guardanapos estavam espalhados ao longo da tolha. De vez em quando, os homens elogiavam a comida, que tinham ajudado a preparar, e elas sorriam, apaixonadas. O som da água do rio correndo, juntamente com o cantar dos pássaros, lhes transmitiam uma paz que há muito não sentiam. Estavam sempre trabalhando, sufocados pelas rotinas, quase não tinham tempo para descansar. Acabaram de lanchar e James perguntou:

– Vocês querem dar um passeio?

– Não. – Respondeu Lily, se sentindo ansiosa e Alice continuou, rapidamente:

– Precisamos de contar uma notícia para vocês. – James e Frank se entreolharam, se sentindo assustados. Milhões de possibilidades terríveis passavam pela mente de ambos: Elas estariam doentes? Por isso os enjoos, os vómitos, as dores de barriga? O súbito apetite voraz? Eles não sabiam o que pensar.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Frank, se endireitado e olhando assustado para sua namorada. Não saberia o que fazer se ela lhe contasse uma notícia ruim. James se aproximou de Lily, agarrando sua mão com força, a cor esvaindo de seu rosto. Elas, percebendo o receio no rosto de ambos, falaram de imediato:

– Estamos grávidas. – O choque percorreu o rosto dos dois homens. Elas ficaram alertas, vendo os rostos brancos como papel. Eles ficaram quietos, pensativos durante alguns minutos. Não tinham pensado na opção mais óbvia, a da gravidez. E nunca tinham conversado com suas companheiras sobre filhos. Eles não sabiam se elas desejavam ter um tão cedo, com a carreira delas em expansão. Frank se aproximou de Alice e se ajoelhou à sua frente. Com cuidado, a abraçou, escondendo seu rosto nos ombros dela, chorando, e sussurrando palavras em seu ouvido. Alice sorriu, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, se sentindo aliviada.

– James? – Perguntou Lily, alheia à sua amiga e ao namorado, interrompendo os pensamentos de seu namorado – Você não gostou da notícia?

Ele olhou para o rosto pálido de sua namorada, que o observava atentamente, com receio de sua resposta.

– Eu…eu não sei… - Balbuciava – Eu….Lily… - Ela o fitou seriamente e perguntou:

– Você não quer esse bebê, é isso?

– NÃO! – Gritou ele, assustando os três. Frank e Alice se separaram e observaram James, que tentava se exprimir:

– Não é isso, Lily. Nada disso. Filhos…. Eu, nem sei o que dizer. – Confessou ele – Eu…eu sempre quis ser pai, mas você, seu emprego, como…?

Lily sorriu, aliviada, percebendo o medo de seu namorado. Ele pensava que ela poderia não querer ter uma criança, devido à sua carreira. Tocou no rosto dele e disse:

– Eu te amo, James. A você e nosso filho que irá nascer. Eu tenho uma carreira promissora, que não será afetada por esse bebê, pelo contrário, a alegria que você me deu fará com que eu possa imaginar quadros cada vez mais belos e originais, tal como seu amor, que mudou minha vida para melhor.

James sorriu, emocionado, e a puxou contra si, a beijando com paixão. Alice olhou para Frank e sorriu, antes de ser beijada com todo o amor e carinho que ele sentia por ela.

O sentido da vida se tinha desenhado, completamente, porque tinham olhado em frente e lutado. Por isso, eram felizes.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O FIM! É verdade. “Prontas para Amar” terminou e espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar da história, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Fiquei feliz por cada comentário e favorito que recebi de cada uma de vocês.   
> E o que acharam do Epílogo? Gostaram, ou não?   
> Espero vossos comentários, me dizendo se gostaram ao não do fim.   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi a todos! O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Espero muito que tenham gostado e que comentem, por favor. Gostaria de saber o que acharam do início. Bjs :D


End file.
